The Legacy (a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by kora45
Summary: 'How many things are you hiding , Elizabeth ? How many secrets do you have' asked Ciel in a low voice. 'I don't have secret...I have orders! ' answered his fiancé.
1. Chapter 1 : Her Prince is back

**disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. Only the story.**

**A.N This is my first fanfiction so there are probably some grammar or spelling or writing mistakes. Forgive me. This is my first serious project in English so be gentle :D**

Ciel and Sebastian were heading to the Phantomhive mansion after so long time. Ciel left his home 7 years ago and went with Sebastian to what he called " home".

The demon's world wasn't as bad as he expected in instance and he learned a lot of things about how and what you could actually do with your demon powers.

It seemed that you could do more than making contracts with desperate people and becoming their pet as long as they would hive you their soul. This part of the being-demon-job disliked Ciel, but fortunately, Sebastian had to serve him till the end if the time , so the Earl Phantomhive had no reason to rise only a single finger.

However, he was forced to return to his past life. The other world had its own rules ; he was not allowed to went through his past life if only he would accomplishes all his promises. At least , the most important of them. Let's be serious , he was a thirteen years old business person , shortly a thirteen years old lair.

But there were some words he had spoken , words worth to remember like "I'll protect you" . He had said this to Lizzie several times before , but this wasn't enough. In one way , he didn't respect this promise , a lifetime promise.

'Stupid rules! ' he said annoyed.

Sebastian giggled. His young master was still young and he was (again) acting like a child.

'I am sorry , young master, but I didn't create those rules . It is kind hard for an outsider to become a demon . You're soul must have no regrets! "

Ciel was now annoyed at his butler.

'I have no regrets! '

'You were human , once , young master. You had dreams and aspirations which were achieved or not. Even now you are different , this doesn't matter. You died and all the humans had regrets when they died. Or maybe one person was calling you all the time. You know , young master , the souls of the dead ones are able to feel when those who they loved are suffering. '

Ciel stared at his butler than moved his sight to an invisible point in the air.

'I don't love anyone .' he said .

Sebastian smiled. His master was going to find out how complex and dangerous , human's world could be.

'Ciel is going back! Are you sure , Paula? This isn't a joke , is it? ' asked Elizabeth in a loud voice. Her loial servant looked in her eyes with joy. Her mistress had received a good news about his fiancé , for the first time in 7 years .

'It's true , young mistress. The servants from Phantomhive mansion told me this. They are happy too.'

Elizabeth smiled and tears of joy were falling up her face. Her dear Ciel was coming back after so long time. He had gone in a journey without telling anyone and he returned in the same way. Elizabeth was no surprise.

She stopped in front of the mirror ; she was really changed. Her hair was longer and it fell in waves over her shoulders. Even her green eyes were changed, they were sadder. However, no one was able to get this because she was always smiling making other people happy.

'I want to wear the white dress.'

Paula bounded. When Elizabeth was young she loved everything at long at it was cute. She was wearing just pink , blue and bright colors , but things had changed , the small Elizabeth Midford had changed . Quite a lot for those who had known her before the "mission". For them , Lizzie was lost , forever.

'Young mistress , said Paula hardly abstained herself not to cry, I am so happy that you want to wear something white. You really look great in white, bright and you can be an angel'.

Elizabeth's smile disappeared. No one should have dared to call her an angel.

'I wish...I really hardly wish to believe you Paula! ' said Lizzie . She sobbed and then undressed her dress. While Paula was preparing her new outfit Lizzie was staring at her earlier dress.

'I 've never liked black' she said in a low voice.

Ciel was looking at his old-new manison . Sebastian was staring too. He had thought that Bard , Finnny and Mei-Rin would destroy everything without him , but nothing was actually changed.

'Quite impressive! ' said Sebastian.

'They are servants of the Phantomhives. It's normal to be able to do this. '

Sebastian laughed.

'You are impressed too!'

Ciel smiled like an agreement. Probably both underestimate those three. From the house some strange noises were heard. The main door was suddenly broken and Finny was behind it.

'Young master! Sebastian! Thanks God , I am so happy that you come back' said Finny.

Bard had come next to Finny and kicked him.

'Oi Finny. Young master needn't any reason for leaving again . Behave yourself.'

'G-guys! I am sure that master is tired. We kept him outside all this time! ' tried Mei-Rin but the only result was the beginning of a true fight.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and they said in the same time:

'They didn't change.'


	2. Chapter 2: Her heart hurts

**I still do not own Black Butler. I hope you'll like what I wrote here.**

Sebastian was shocked , his usual inexpressible eyes were surprised and they were staring at the three servants. For the first time the butler felt his presence unnecessary. Finny was setting the fire with a smile on his face. He was happy because his master was back, Ciel was the one who had set him free and let him to do everything he wanted. Small things for the others like watching the sky or the birds were very important to Finian. And for this Finny was grateful . Although his inhuman power got him in a lot of trouble Finny was still smiling . With that inhuman power he had saved his young master in the past.

'Is everything Ok, Finny? ' asked Sebastian.

Finny smiled and shook his head.

Sebastian looked suspicious and changed his sight over Mei-Rin. Even she didn't look different , she was changed too. Like Finny Ciel helped her when she was just an assassin. Mei-Rin gave a little smilled , that days when she used to kill was jpfar behind hee . She was able to forget that part of the past due to Phantomhive mansion. Even her glasses had to be replace she kept them. Her precious gift from his noble master. However, Sebastian was surprised that Mei-Rin haven't made a blunder yet.

'Mei-Rin, what about you? Do you need help?' asked Sebastian and Mei-Rin started acting strange.

-N-no , Mr. Sebastian! ' said ahe with a trembling voice and a funny expression on her face.

Sebastian could hope only that Bard hadn't changed and he was still cooking in "war style". Unfortunately for him , Bard had a calm expression on his face and prepared the meal with real ingredients not dynamite. It looked like he was making a French dish.

'I think everything is Ok , here. I am going to check young master.' Said Sebastian.

Everyone smilled continuing their work. Meanwhile, Ciel was sitting in his big armchair looking around the room. He even removed his eyepatch to see more clearly.

'Sebastian! '

'Yes , my Lord.'answered his butler.

Ciel stared at him before he talked.

'Where are we?' asked Ciel wondering what had happened with his clumsy servants.

Sebastian gave him a small smile. Even so , he had to agree with his master. Things were too changed. He pass his hand through his hair.

'I think we are in another Universe, young master. '

They couldn't talk more , because Mei-Rin and the others came. They were all smillig and Mei-Rin put a dish with a kind of sophisticated French food in front of Ciel. Ciel looked with an odd face and a bit scared he tasted the food. His eyeball became bigger and he said surprised.

'It's delicious. Almost as good as Sebastian's. But how can this be possible ? Who the hell are you? '

His time, those three didn't smilled. Their faces were sad and Mei-Rin started crying. Ciel glimpsed , he thought he had said something wrong. Sebastian was surprised too.

'Y-young master, said Mei-Rin still crying, we weren't the best servants'

'Almost all the time , continued Finny , Mr Sebastian must covered our mistakes. We were pathetic.'

'When , young master left , said Bard, we felt really useless. But it was unavoidable that young master will come back. So we perfect ourselves. '

'So that , continued Mei-Rin , master will have no reason to go away again! '

Finny had come next to Ciel. He was not crying because he had no reason, his master was back and this was all what mattered at that moment.

'But , young master, said Finian. Ir's just normal for a Phantomhive servant to be able to do this. '

Sebastian giggled, sounds like those three had learned something during this seven long years. He was really happy , less work for this butler.

Edward Midford raised his sword in front of James. The boy smiled, he knew Edward was ready to attack with all his reamin power. Edward attacked, although James was faster and he managed to defeat , Edward caught him in a trap. He hit in his leg. If that were real swords , James wouldn't continue the match. He took off his helmet and watched Edward with his brown eyes. He was only 14 , but he had trained hard to become a knight. However, the blond Midford wasn't proud with his victory. James had some duties that morning so when they had fought , James was exhausted. Edward gazed at his oponent , James would be a great knight .

'This isn't enough! ' said Edward nervous. 'I must be stronger! '

James was tall , with dark hair and a kind look in his brown eyes , his father was an ordinary merchant and his mother had died when he was born. James wanted something else for himself , so he said he would be a knight . The training sessions with Edward Midford were useful for him. However, he started to believe that Edward had a hidden reason.

'We train everyday , Sir. Maybe we need a break! '

Edward turned his sight to James. His eyes were sharp and cold.

'You can have a break , James. I know you are still helping your father. But I'm not renouncing , I can't afford this.'

James was confused.

'Why?' asked him.

Edward closed his eyes , his face was serious but his soul was quite nostalgic.

'It's for the person I love the most. It's because I let her down... '

An evil smile appeared on his face.

'I am such a terrible person. Forgive me...'

Paula was searching a hairpin while Lizzie was trying the white dress.

'I find it , young mistress. I am sure this will be great in your beautiful hair.'

But Lizzie didn't answer. She was staring at herself in the mirror. The dress was perfect , but she didn't care about this. The colour was the problem, that white without any imperfections , a pure colour . Everybody believed that white it's a "happy" colour, but Lizzie found out the truth in other ways. White was evil , it fooled you with its chastity but in fact is the color of death,

'I am sorry Paula. We must choose another dress.' Said Lizzie with a trembling voice.

Paula was staring at her and tried to simile.

'Young mistress, but the dress it's absolutely beautiful! '

'I SAID I DO NOT WANT IT! ' screamed Lizzie annoyed and she started to cry.

'I am sorry Ciel , said Lizzie , I wanted to be cute , only for you. '

She looked at her hands.

'I am not cute...not anymore. How can you love me when even I cannot love myself anymore? '

'Where is Snake? ' asked Ciel after he had finished his tea

Mie-Rin took his cup and answered:

'Snake must come . When you heard about your returning he went at Midford manison. Lady Elizabeth is looking forward for your returning too.'

Ciel became thoughtful. In seven years Lizzie could be change. A lot of questions were flying in his mind. Lizzie was his fiancé after all and he promised to protect her no matter what happened.

'Well , said Ciel calm , I am sure that Elizabeth was fine all this years!'

Ciel was quite clam , Lizzie was just a kid , he couldn't have any problems. However , Ciel didn't know how wrong was .


	3. Chapter 3 : Her duties

**I do not own Black Butler. Thank you for reading my story, I know it's a bit mysterious but things are going to be more clearly next chapter. Sorry for every grammar or spelling mistake, English is not my first language but I do my best. **

As Finny had said , Snake returned in short time from Midford manison. This could be easy seen after his haircut made bt Mrs. Midford. Well this was a risk which he had taken.

'Hello Smile , said Oscar. '

Ciel smiled. Snake hadn't changed , at least he could be normal. His snakes were in the same way bag that he bought for him seven years ago.

'Oh , Hey Snake. So you came back. I am glad. How is Midford family? '

Snake looked confused as usual and it was helped by one of his snakes which gazed at Ciel.

'They're fine , said Emily. They asked me to tell you that you are invited at their manison tonight at dinner , said Oscar. '

Ciel covered his forehead with his hand in a theatrical gesture. He had just arrived and his beloved auntie wanted him.

Well , I guess is better to go rather than made my aunt angry. I know this is the best , I've seen demons who were mercy than Aunt Frances.

'Smile! Lady Elizabeth is looking forward to see you! '

Ciel smiled . He imagined all the scene in his head. Lizzie will have hugged him bu the time he will have arrived. She would wear a cute dress and she would look like a little dool. The same Elizabeth Midford. But he was the same Ciel Phantomhive?

'So do I..' answered Ciel letting that question for another time. 'Sebastian! '

His butler came quickly , looking imecable like always.

'Yes , my Lord?'

'We're going to Midford estate tonight. I want you to prepare my outfit , something elegant and special please. I have to explain aunt Frances seven years of missing and why I don't change my hair style , I must look credible. '

Sebastian laughed , but his master was totally right. Mrs Midford remained a reason for what you should be worried. She still had a suprhuman power in her eyes , she could persuade even a demon.

An interesting human being, said Sebastian for himself.

'Yes , my Lord. Everything will be perfect for our visit. '

He wanted to leave , but something went through his mind.

' And your outfit will impress even Lady Elizabeth . She should be a pretty young lady by now.'

Ciel blushed , Sebastian knew that he had no experience in romance and he hadn't seen Lizzie for a long time. Sebastian must have waited to see his reaction when he and Lizzie will have been face-to-face.

That bastard.

Frances Midford was in the main salon knitting while her husband was reading a historical novel. Mrs Midford was tensioned , but she couldn't let be seen . Frances Midford was known for her stern temperament amd her family knew this too . However , there were some moments whe the she simply failed and let her emotions free. In those times she used to cry when nobody saw her. That were her first years , after , Edward was born followed by Elizabeth. For the sake of her children Frances Midford became sterner and gave them the best education in spite of all the critics of society.

Alexis Midford wasn't reading that book at all. He needed in order to think more clearly. Ciel was back , that means a lot of things. Firstly , if the engagement was still available and secondly if Ciel would notice how their family had changed , how her daughter had changed. He also knew that his wife was thinking the same . There was a connection between them . If he thought better since the first moment there was something between them. He could have won that match , but so oponent was charming , like a wind dancer with a sword. He didn't won the match , but he gained something even more precious-a wife, children and a family.

'Ciel should be here in every moment.'said Alexis in a low voice.

Mrs Midford looked at her husband with her sharp and stern eyes. Her son-in-low would come at their place for te first time in the last seven years and he had to answer at a lot of question , about how his life was. Ciel was her beloved nephew , a true gentleman who kept his promises , but you never know. Ciel could be married because no one knew what can happened in seven years.

'Everything will be alright , Frances. You'll see.' said Alexis to his wife.

Frances Midford rolled her eyes and changed her position in the chiar. There were other things she was worried about because time is merciless , he change people without asking and he don't care about their past or their future. The world wasn't fair , but Mrs Midford knew that she , instead of crying had to fight.

'Is everything prepare , honey? What about Edward and Elizabeth? ' she asked.

Mr Midford smiled and drove his hand to his chin.

'Well , Edward is ready , he trained all day so he's a little bit cranky. I do not know nothing about Elizabeth , she has stayed in her room since she found out about Ciel returning. '

'Did you tell her about the dinner? ' asked Frances.

Mr Midford' s eyes had been sparkling brightly .

'No , but our daughter now has a remarkable sense of prevention. I think she had thought before us at the possibility to invite Ciel at dinner. '

On the other hand , Frances Midford didn't smile and her eyes were still very serious and sharp. Her little Elizabeth grew up in an unexpected way. They could have continued their conversation but a cordial voice of one of the servants rang announced that Earl Ciel Phantomhive has just arrived with his butler Sebastian Michaelis. When she heard that name , Mrs Midford gave a start.

So indecent...

Midfords stood up so that they would got their nephew in a respectuos way. The first thing they notice is that Ciel was taller , maybe taller than Elizabeth . He looked more like his father , like Vicent Phantomhive , Frances' brother. Sebastian on the other hand , remained the same , with his fringe long as always. Mr Midford smiled and open his arms to Ciel.

'My dear nephew! Long time no see , do you agree? Come here! '

Ciel gave them a fake smile and went to hugged his uncle. He was happy to see them , but he wished everything could be done under other circumstances.

'Auntie Frances! Said Ciel. I really miss you! '

He hugged her and Mrs Midford and she embraced her nephew closely. She murmured some intelligible words and Ciel smiled.

'You two are the same with this indecent haircuts and your butler still have that sight! ' said she.

Sebastian has always had this sight , how can be indecent , thought Ciel. Hm..after Aunt's logic ... am I indecent? That's what will Lizzie is going to think about me?

Ciel giggled , his thoughts were funny. After seven years of absence he was worried about Lizzie's opinion . She would love him no matter how changed is he , Lizzie is irrevocable in love. And Ciel knew this.

'I'm sorry Marcchioness Midford. But my face iw the same..' tried Sebastian to explained himself.

'I know , as same as always. Now , let's go in the dining room. I am sure that Edward and Elizabeth are waiting for us to come. '

As they were costumery with Aunt Frances character they followed her. Midford mansion was a big constructions , full of expensive pictures and other creation. For Ciel this mansion was always like a museum , clean and perfect. Everything had its right place and everybody knew where is it. He was wondering if that's the reason why Lizzie had always come to his place. Because there she could be herself , an ordinary child who loved to play not a miss budding. He missed those days and Ciel was a little bit nostalgic because they were not children anymore. They were both adults who had to take care of their responsibilities.

Into the dining room was just Edward Midford looking impeccable in a blue suit. When he had seen Ciel , his eyes turned angry. Sebastian and Ciel caught his sight , but they smiled and Ciel thought that it was better if he would made the first step.

'Edward , it is a pleasure to meet you after all this years! ' said he with a sweet voice.

'Don't act like this! yelled Edward. You're not my brother-in-low...at least not yet. We must see if your thoughts about Elizabeth are still serious! '

'Edward! ' said his parents at the same time annoyed because of their son behaviour.

'Well it's true.' answered he. 'We all think this , probably without Lizzie we all have the same fear.'

Ciel became serious and look at Edward with some sharp and merciless eyes.

'My feelings through Lizzie are the same as ever. More than this , I think that we should make known in England my engagement with Elizabeth. Something more serious than a childhood promise. '

Sebastian smirked ; his young master became wisly and capable of manipulating a situation in his favor.

'However , where is Lady Elizabeth? ' asked Sebastian when he noticed the young Lady absence.

Edward sat on a chair and answered:

'She's still in her room trying to choose the cutest dress.'

So she hasn't changed at all , thought Ciel.

Mrs Frances felt that the situation became tensioned and one reason which could change this is his daughter. The man of the house would never say something rude about Ciel when she was around. Frances excused herself and went in her daughter's room. Elizabeth's presence was compulsory. Her daughter was in her room brushing her long blond hair and singing a song. Elizabeth had always had the voice of an angel.

'Elizabeth , Ciel had arrived. ' said Mrs Midford.

Lizzie jumped and giggled like a little child. She was very happy .

'How is he Mom? Is he changed? Please tell me!'

'Elizabeth , you can see with your own eyes , darling. Now let's go downstairs. '

Elizabeth caught her mother's arm. Her green eyes were worried.

'Mom, if Ciel wouldn't like me? We haven't seen each other for a long time and...'

Frances hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

'Everything will be fine , my dear. Let's go.'

The two Midford went through the door when Elizabeth suddenly stopped. Her heart started breathing faster and her green eyes became sharp , serious and cold in an unusual way. Frances didn't understand what had happened when Elizabeth turned behind and opened the window. On the sash was a white pigeon who didn't fly when Lizzie caught it. She didn't need to look at the message to understand the situation.

Why today? Why? When Ciel finally returned?

'I am sorry, Mom , but it's something I should deal with.

Frances Midford froze.

'Elizabeth...is it...that kind of message?'asked she hoping for a miracle.

Elizabeth couldn't watch her mother , on one hand she was ashamed but although she was impatient.

'Yeah..' she said with a different voice


	4. Chapter 4 : Her past , coming back

**Thank you for reading my story. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. **

Frances Midford was looking at her daughter in wonder. She had always known what to do or what to say when her children were in trouble. However , Frances didn't know what to say, how to tell her daughter that everything would be alright. Because the thing were going to be even more complicated.

'Elizabeth , don'tdon't go! ' said she.

Lizzie suddenly turned and watchedwatched her mother. The pigeon was waiting quitlly in Lizzie's hand. She let it go and had a sight.

'Mom , you know I can't stay. This is an order , a missionmission from the Queen herself. I have no choice but to go. Tell Ciel that I'm not feeling very well or I'm in abad mood or something like this. I don't want him to feel ofense , but it's the only way. Keep calm , it's a simple mission , it won't invole_ that sort of things_. '

Mrs Midford shook her head in an affirmative sign. Elizabeth is her beloved daughter and a mother would always do her best to protect and make her child happy. She didn't know if Lizzie's happiness could be achieved anymore so , at least she could protect her from more pains and sadness. g that her mother had no objections , Lizzie's changed quickly her clothes in a riding suit. She kissed her mother cheek the moment should not have been prolonged.

Lizzie jumped through the window landing safetysafety on the ground. Her boots made a stifled noise when she started running. Sice when she was doing this? Six or seven years? Even running against the wind with her rebellious hair flitting by the wind it's a book scene , when he main has it'sit's glory momentmoment , Lizzie's situation was far from this fairytale. Someimes , she was her own narrator , she detached ...te world was just a play , and she was the pupteer.

_My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford , the daughter of Alexis Leon Midford and Frances Midford , nice of Vicent and Rachel Phantomhive , fiance of Ciel Phantomhive and Queen's secret steel. I didn't want to become what I am : for those who read newspapers , I am a manslayer , an assassin , for my family I am a hero who is sacrificing herself for the sake of England and finally for the Queen and for the hidden part of our country I am a pawn now and a potential menace in the future. I srill remember that day , the day when I met the Queen. The day when the Heaven disappeared and Hell gave me its devil kiss. _

**Seven years ago**

Elizabeth waswas still depressed, but she believed that Ciel would come back. Mr Tanaka said that his young master was left in a long journey and he didn't know when this journey would end. If Lizzie was prepared for waiting her fiancé , Frances Midford was readyready to kill Ciel for leaving in that way , without telling to anyone. Elizabeth was sad and she missed those days when she went to Phantomhive estate. Thst day , instead of Phantomhive manison Midfords were waited at Buckingham Palace to take the tea with her Queen herself. It was a great honour especially because Her Majesty wanted to see both Edward and Elizabeth.

Alexis was quite nervous , he was the leader of the British knights , so he had to keep a good relationship with the Queen. He was her confident but that was the first time when Her Majesty particularly asked to come with his family.

Well , Edward was reallyreally excited although the idea of a tea just bored Elizabeth. She wished to be with Ciel and drank Sebastian's tea . However , it was her duty , it was Midfords duty and she couldn't throw away her name and ashamed her family.

Frances tried to conciliate everyone , being the head of a family was difficult. And even more difficult when your daughter is depressed because her fiancé left and your son is thinking to take his father place and impressed the Queen.

With the same stern attitude she put every one at his place and in the shortest time the Midfords were in front of a Queen. They made a bow and kissed the Queen's han. Queen Victoria was smilig sitting in her big chiar with two butlers next to her. The occasion was special and she wished Ciel to be thee , but the presencepresence of the Queen's watfhdog could be passed because another pawn would be born.

'It was an honour , youryour MajestyMajesty. The tea was delicious , Chinese leaves , I suppose. ' said Mrs Midford to the Queen.

'You always have the best words to say Frances. I wish more ladies could be like you. It'sIt's a pleasure to talk with you and meet your wonderful family. '

Elizabeth blushed. In the rays of the sun , the Queen looked like a God on his throne. Above thethe ordinary people the Universe prepared him a special destiny. The Queen is unique , it was her destiny to become such an important person and at her turn she could decide other destinies exactly like a god , but on Earth.

'Thank youyou , your Majesty , but youyou are the one kind and it's my honour. ' answered Elizabeth and her mother was satisfied.

'Well , now , I must tell you something. We can start with a little short story. ' tell them the Queen with a soft voice.

'Firstly , Elizabeth my dear , you will remain Ciel Phantomhive fiancé , but did you know that I propose your engagement? '

Lizzie was surprised but she wasn't allowed to disturb the Queen so she shook her head.

'Your parents didn't told you becausebecause there was no need , until today. How ypu all know , Vicent Phantomhive was my watchdog , loial men who served me and England protecting the population. Ciel was my little watchdog too . Phantomhive family is really important for our intern political problems although the things are more complex. Edward , I heard that you want to take your father place and I really think you havepotential andyou'll be a great leader. However , your sister's fate is quite interesting. Alexs , how much do you know about your family history? '

Alexis didn't answer , he didn't understand what point wanted the Queen to reach.

'Phantomhive and Midford are important families for the royal family . However , the world only knew about the Phantomhives the evil nobleman how they were called. Alexis , youryour father was one of my husband's best friends and also a teacher who had learned him important things about how to be a good King. I'm sorry that both died but we are still alive and we must go on.'

The Queen watched those four and was amusedamused by their confused faces.

'I know , everything is confused , but I will explain. Of course , I expect that everything that we will talk will stay between this walls. The royal family must keep peace in our Kingdom , but there are a lot of people who tried to destroy us. Phantomhives solve unusual misteris and crimes, but Midfords have a special is true thst you are a genius with the sword?'

'Yes , your Majesty , this si what the others say .'

'You inherited your grandfather skills. He was a greatgreat swordman and fighter and also a dreamer. He hoped that our Kingdom will nevernever be hit again by war , revolution, disease or famine. However , this is quite impsossibleimpossible , but Harol , Harry for his friends, found a way. '

_By that time, I really wanted to know what my predecessor had done in order to protect the country. I wanted to believe that Midford family is specil , that Ciel has more reasons for being my fiancé. Now I learned my lesson , the one who knows less reach the happiness. _

'He and Albert were good friends , I've told youyou and Harry said to Albert one day My friend I'm wondering if this country how we see it isn't in a wrong direction. How can we call ourselves noble when we are so abject? Who protect the weak? The evil is everywhere and in order to protect ours we must eradicate the evil. It's wrong for the present , but good for the future. . His idea was crazy , but a genius' idea. He was the one who _eradicated_ the evi in England for a long time.'

Lizzie's mouth was dry and her body was trembling. Did her Majesty just say that her predecessor was a killer? Victoria noticed the girl's eyes and contined her story.

'He assumed the risks. I know that you can't beleieve it but listen to me.'

The Queen's tone became serious.

'I **forbid** you to call Harold Alexandre Samuel Midford a **killer** , a **murder** or a manslayer. He was a hero who sacrificed himself for the sake of England. You don't know how much had fallen in front of him and his sword : traitors , robbers and so on. Without your grandfather my dears , our country how we all knew today wouldn't exist. He is a hero , bur he's no loner alive. Everyday happen strange hings and without his justce we fall in chaos. The royal family is just te flower in the sun rays , but the one who keep it alive is iou Midfords England's root. In the last months more crimes were comittecommittee and we can't made them public or put Scotland Yard to deal with. They have a strange charcter and only someone like Harold Midford can puzzel out. Here you interviews my dear Elizabeth.'

Frances' blood froze . The Queen wanted Elizabeth to be one kind of redeeming and risked her life for others' sake.

'I disagree! ' said Frances . 'With all the respect your Majesty , Elizabeth is only a child. She can't enter in this kind of environment , it's too dangerous and ... my daughter... is so innocent she is still pure. Don't put something like a sword in an angel's hand. '

_I was surprised. My mother who is usually stern and strict so I was really surprised when she had taken my part in front of the Queen. However , I didn't ask she to take my part and nobody asked me if I want to be what I am. But I was convinced ... now I understand Ciel. From the beginning he knew who is he on this cheese bord , Ciel is the king in his own game . I, on the other hand I had chosen to be a sacrificing piece._

_It wasn't Victoria Queen's decision nor my parents , it was only mine. My ilussion , my mistake. _

'I understand your point of view , Frances . It's hard for a mother , but look , Edward is going to be the leader of knights and Elizabeth...she will be like a secret agent. You mustn't look at her in that way. Elizabeth is going to be a hero , like Ciel. My two precious ...'

The Queen stood up and made a sign to Elizabeth. The little girl followed the Queen on her way to the window.

'Tell me , Elizabeth, what do you see?' Asked the Queen

'LondonLondon , your Majesty. ' answered the girl without thinking.

'Exactly, London-peaceful and quietly , but there are unknown incident and people who want to destroy not just London but the whole country. It's harsh and unfair. '

'YourYour Majesty , this job , which involves probably killing and huring bad people , is uncute.' Spoke Lizzie from the bottom ofof her heart.

'Why? this is what Albert asked your grandfather and our dear Harry answered You don't understad , my dear friend. It'sIt's a sacrifice , but not for me. For those who I love , for those who I don't love and for those who I don't know yet. Who can I sleep at nigh knowing that I have power and I don't use it for saving the weak? . The word needs you Elizabebeth. Are you going to decline? '

_I didn't decline the offer and I became a manslayer , an assassin , a murder. Only time will give me the flower of "hero" . But I can't back down , in this seven years I eradicated so many people who wanted to bring chaos and destdestroy other people. Uncle Vicent and Autie Reachel were murder by some villains , Ciel's life was destroy by them too. Because they ruined Ciel's life , the person I love the most , for him I will draw my sword whenever it's necesarry._

Elizabeth was running faster and fasterfaster - the past was all behind her . For Ciel , no , for those who she loved , for those who she didndidn't love and for those who hadn't met her yet... Elizabeth would fight until her last breath.

_The Queen's watchdog and the Queen's secret steel. Ciel , we are the perfect couple. _

_**A.N : This is it. The secret has been revealed. Lizzie and Ciel are goinggoing to have a lot of adventures together. **_


	5. Chapter 5 : Her mission , a succes

**I don't own Black Butler although I wish to.**

_Str. Saint Martin , Nr. 20 , London_

Elizabeth was ready for her mission having no fear or regrets. She had others missions which were much harder because they involved killing _bad _ people. That mission was a simple one , if you could called it like this. Some robbers had stolen some opera arts from a huge Museum in Frace. If French authorities would find their treasury in England an international incident between the two countries would begin. And that's what Elizabeth must prevent.

From her researches the robbers had their centre somewhere in an old mansion in an old part of London. Elizabeth couldn't mistake the place , that house was built in an old style and three or four carriages were in front of it. Elizabeth hided herself behind a big tree. When she had heard the Freanch accent eerythig was confirmed. The Queen let her to choose ehat to do woth the robbers , but at least one must be alived in order to give the information about his boss.

_Let's get the party started. _

Well , Lizzie was to rush, eleven or twelve armed guys were guarded the house. The things were more complicated .

_There are twelve bad guys with guns and swords. I have two options : sneaking or fighting with them. I usually choose sneaking , but I suppose to be with Ciel right now. I will enjoy a good fight._

So it was decided.

_Midford Residence. _

Ciel was waiting for his fiancé , but there was no sign of Lizzie's presence in the house. He was a young demon , so his sensitive powers were still weak , but this wasn't an excuse.

_Something really strange is happening here. Where is Elizabeth ? She has always enjoyed seeing me and hugged me. So what is trying my dear family to hide?_

'We deeply apologise, Ciel. Lizzie is not feeling well , in the last weeks her health was poor and actually she hasn't recovered from a sickness. I think she will skip this dinner. '

Edward looked at her mother in wonder , Lizzie was one of the healthiest persons , so why did his mother... He has finally understood , it was _that situation_ when Lizzie was busy. The young Midford scowled , her sister was no more in danger in her missions , but he knew that Ciel was more important for him. Now , even his family have a mission , the must prolong Ciel'svisit so that Elizabeth will be able to see him , at least for 5 minutes.

'So , Ciel , how is your life? Seven years is a long period , you must have a lot of great memories.'

Ciel was blocked ; he wasn't allowed to tell any story about demon's world or his training sessions with Sebastian. The only solution was a big lie about a trip in America. He had heard a lot about big cities from America like New York or Boston so he invented a story about the "american dream". The Midfors were listening to him , but not at all. They were thinking at Elizabeth and how to made Ciel to stay longer.

'Ciel , what about a chess game? ' asked Edward.

His brother-in-low smiled and accepted the challenge. They moved at the little table with a chess bord on it. Due to his offered , Edward started the first. He moved on pawn and Ciel copied his strategy , but the young Earl Phantomhive wanted mlre from the game. He could use his intelligence to find out what had happened to Lizzie.

'I was looking forward to see Elizabeth. I feel bad for her because I had such problems in my childhood. I hope she received the best treatment. '

Edward wasn't stupid , he had changed a lot during this years.

'Yeah , she's our little princess. I think Elizabeth really enjoy this , I mean not the disease , but staying a home. Being a young lady is more like a curse..'

'I do not get it.'said Ciel and moved another pawn.

'Well , you don't have sisters so you can't know , but the society put a huge pressure on their shoulders.A girl must be the reflection of beauty and perfection with imecable smiles and manners. It sounds easy but there are a lot of things that a girl must do in order to be accepted. Firstly are some events called "tea party" where the tea is only a reason to invite girls from high classes and show them your skills. I tell you Ciel , girls are worse than shark , at least sharks bite only for feeding , it's an instinct , but a girl _bites_ for the pleasure of being better. Lizzie hates this world , but she is obligated to act like a part of it. '

'Girls are complicated , but Elizabeth is not an ordinary girl. '

'Indee , my sister is different . However , sometimes I wish she could be an ordinary girl. You know , enjoying little pleasures like talking woth her friends. ..'

'Elizabeth loves her friends. ' said Ciel defending his fiancé.

Edward laughed - so Ciel didn't know the truth.

'Ciel , Lizzie has no friends.' Said Edward letting his brother-in-low without words. 'And I must recognise that I hope that...now ... because you are back...Lizzie won't feel so alone. She's never complained about rhis , but deep in my heart I know she suffered.'

_I don't get it. Why is Edward talking about Lizzie like that? Where is Elizabeth's that I had always known? The happy one who loves cute things..._

'How many years I have been left?'

_Long enough for the Queen to make an assassin out of my sister. Answered Edward in his mind._

An elegant servant wearing a black suit came in the room and said in a solemnly voice.

'The dinner is served. '

Edward gasped and looked at the chess bord. Ciel was definitely winning.

_Please , Lizzie. Make it on time._

_Str. Saint Martin , No. 20 , London. _

Twelve men were lying on the ground . They had several bruises in their bodies and some of them were bleeding. The injuries weren't heavy enough to put their lives in danger , but still so serious to let they unconscious.

'So weak. I didn't get even 10% of my potential. ' said Elizabeth truly disappointed. The guards proved to be some beginners who freeze with fear when someone draw a sword. With some elgance steps , she made her way to the front door. There was no need to sneak. The front door was open , probably no one would expect a guest.

_If I would be an opera art , where I should be? Probably in a museum. _ Talked Lizzie to herself using a black humor. Suddenly some whispers could've been heard .

'Let's finish this quickly! ' said Elizabeth.

She had learned from her own mistakes... _past mistakes. _ If there are more peoole who are talking she should listen to the. Sometimes they could tell their enemy the key of their defeat without even realising. Elizabeth was able to mark out teo voices : a British and a French most probably.

**This was only the beginning . When the Queen will realise what happeed it will be to late , mon ami. It was a brilliant idea . **Said the French.

**I agree. Pierre has the letter for the French authorities and it will be sent tomorrow at the first hour. This will be the perfect...decoy. **

_Decoy... ok. Maybe it isn't a simple robbery. There are details I don't know about. Perhaps , these two friends will be useful in the future . Now , I must find this guy...Pierre._

It was a risk , but Elizabeth hardly believed that if she would catch those two , the truth will never be revealed. For the moment , her job was to prevent an international conflict.

The house was big , old and comfortable. From the outside it looked like nobody live here anymore. This was te first thing which zhad caught Lizzie's attention. She went upstairs and found herself in an long hallway. It looked like it never ends . The girl took a deep breath and started searching. She opened the first 3 doors but no one was inside. She wanted to open the fourth one too , but she stopped in the last moment. Her senses became very sharp and she was able to hear some whispers. A male's voice , a French. She didn't need a full conversation , only a name was enough. One she had heard it she opened the door letting them notice her presence. However , there was no time for introductions. Elizabeth draw her sword and jump hitting one of the four males in the room. The wound was near his heart , deep enough to cause a faint. The crimson red of blood was oozing out on the girl's sword. The others tried to protect themselves but it was in vain. With some quick moves Elizabeth slayed their bodies causing bruises and wounds. She looked on the floor at that red liquid which 1 minute agowas assure assuring someone's life.

'I hate blood.' Said the girl . Quickly she became serious again. Just one male was stood up.

'Mr. Pierre? ' asked Lizzie.

The male , as known as Pierre Dubois was a 43 years old man with strong arm and a tattoo on his wrist , representing two roses , one red and one white. Lizzie was impressed by the tattoo but she kept her blood cold. Even though , that image with the two roses was familiar to Elizabeth.

'Who are you? ' said Pierre. 'Are you here to kill me?'

'I usually don't answer at this kind of questions. I usually use my sword.' Answered Lizzie.

The man brought his hand to his chest and started saying something in French.

' Plus que ma propre vie. Plis que ma propre vie. Plus wue ma propre vie...'

Elizabeth looked at him in wonder . She didn't know what to do because Pierre was crazier that the usual crazy with who she had to deal woth. Before she realised , Pierre pull out a gun. However , Lizzie was faster and kicked his hand with her leg , ten woth a quick jumb he was behind him with the cold blod of the sword at Pierre's neck.

'Unfortunately , I will kill you. Last words please...'

Pierre continued to keep his hand on his chest.

'Plus que ma propre vie...plus que ma propre vie.'

Elizabeth was unable to endure more so she moved her hand and the man was bleeding. Two seconds after it he was dead . Elizabeth killed him quickly so the crazy didn't feel any kind of pain. More for her own curiosity , Elizabeth lowered and touched the man's chest. It was hot from Pierre's blood but she could feel something under the shirt. With her adroit hands she rose the necklace. It was an odd jewellery , an owl made with saphors and diamonds I usually don't answer at this kind of questions. I usually use my sword.' Answered Lizzie.

The man brought his hand to his chest and started saying something in French.

' Plus que ma propre vie. Plis que ma propre vie. Plus wue ma propre vie...'

Elizabeth looked at him in wonder . She didn't know what to do because Pierre was crazier that the usual crazy with who she had to deal woth. Before she realised , Pierre pull out a gun. However , Lizzie was faster and kicked his hand with her leg , ten woth a quick jumb he was behind him with the cold blod of the sword at Pierre's neck.

'Unfortunately , I will kill you. Last words please...'

Pierre continued to keep his hand on his chest.

'Plus que ma propre vie...plus que ma propre vie.'

Elizabeth was unable to endure more so she moved her hand and the man was bleeding. Two seconds after it he was dead . Elizabeth killed him quickly so the crazy didn't feel any kind of pain.

More for her own curiosity, she fondled his chest. Her hands became dirty but she ignored the sensations of the wet and hot blood. This wasn't in vain because she had found the thing 'more important than Pierre's own life.' . More for her own curiosity , Elizabeth lowered and touched the man's chest. It was hot from Pierre's blood but she could feel something under the shirt. With her adroit hands she rose the necklace. It was an odd jewellery , an owl made with saphors and diamonds. I usually don't answer at this kind of questions. I usually use my sword.' Answered Lizzie.

The man brought his hand to his chest and started saying something in French.

' _Plus que ma propre vie. Plis que ma propre vie. Plus wue ma propre vie...'_

Elizabeth looked at him in wonder . She didn't know what to do because Pierre was crazier that the usual crazy with who she had to deal woth. Before she realised , Pierre pull out a gun. However , Lizzie was faster and kicked his hand with her leg , ten woth a quick jumb he was behind him with the cold blod of the sword at Pierre's neck.

'Unfortunately , I will kill you. Last words please...'

Pierre continued to keep his hand on his chest.

_'Plus que ma propre vie...plus que ma propre vie.'_

Elizabeth was unable to endure more so she moved her hand and the man was bleeding. Two seconds after it he was dead . Elizabeth killed him quickly so the crazy didn't feel any kind of pain.

More for her own curiosity, she fondled his chest. Her hands became dirty but she ignored the sensations of the wet and hot blood. This wasn't in vain because she had found the thing _'more important than Pierre's own life.' _. A necklace which represented an owl with diamond eyes.

'So ticky...' said Elizabeth without thinking how important that discovery was...and would be.


	6. Chapter 6 : Her demon , awake

Elizabeth hided the necklace in her pocket and moved off from the dead body. The image of dead didn't affected her anymore , but t wasn't a pleasure to looked at a corpse.

She wanted to leave back at the mansion , back to her beloved Ciel ,nevertheless something stopped her. A scent in the air , expensive perfume and Queen's favourite flowers.

'Double losers!' Said the girl when she saw the two shadows in front of her.

You don't need to be a genius to recognise the Queen's stupid butlers. Their position in society as well as their relationship with the Queen made the two Charles some proud guys , dangerous for ordinary people , but stupids for Elizabeth. They had never stained their hands with blood , not like Lizzie did . Only elegance and subtlety , this were Charles Grey and Charles Phipps.

'You did a great job , as always , our dear Elizabeth! ' said Grey with a sarcastic voice.

'My , my , it's this a compliment paid by the smaller part of the team Charles? ' came the girl's answer. 'I am so proud...'

Those two were iritted , but they could do nothing since Elizabeth is the Queen's secret steel. Even they acknowledged that it would be chaos without Lizzie , someone could say that she was more important than team Charles and John the Queen's personal butler. Of course, no one in hell would acknowledge Lizzie's work and her importance. Honestly , England will never know about its true heros. It's a shame...

'Witty...but your job is done and nothing else matters. So , Lady Elizabeth you can withdraw.' tell her Phipps.

Lizzie took a deep breath , she had to talk with the Queen as soon as possible , but in the same time she wanted to be with Ciel. Well , her purpose was acomplished , _double Charles_ had found the opera arts , so London was going to survive until the next day.

_Let's go home. At my dear Ciel..._

_Midford Residence. _

Ciel had finished his delicious dinner , but a bitter taste persist in his mouth. During the dinner he had been listitening to his kinship. They had been talking about England , the Queen and of course Elizabeth. Ciel made a discret sign with his hand and Sebastian came closer.

'Don't you think it's weird...I mean , the way they hat talked about Elizabeth. ' said Ciel.

'Indeed. It sounded like Lady Elizabeth is... _dead._ ' answered the good-looking butler.

Ciel shuddered after hearing that hypotheses. Elizabeth was alive , she was in her room , probably in her bed , due to her sickeness.

_But I can't remember the last time when Elizabeth was sick. Her health was always very strong and a simple flue can't bring her down , not so easily. _

Earl Phantomhive stood up and excused himself. Ciel was decided to found out whathad happened with Elizabeth. The Midford residence wasn't changed at all so he managed to find Lizzie's room in a short time. In front of the door Ciel hesitated ; what if Elizabeth was really sick and she was in her bed sleeping. Or worse , she was changing her clothes. The idea of a naked Elizabeth worked like a high electric shock on Ciel. But he ignored it and opened the door.

At the first view, Elizabeth's bedroom wasn't changed at all. The same old toys sitting on a night stand-a treasure from childhood , persan carpets and a big bed with white and pink bedding. Here , Ciel noticed the first difference between present and past. On the bed was lying a beautiful girl , woth blond hair and a thin body. Ciel could only see her back and a small part from her small legs. Suddenly , the girl turned around and Earl Phantomhive recognised his fiancé's green eyes.

Lizzie was surprised and she didn't hesitate to show up her feelings. However , the girl was more carefully than in her youth ages. In front of her was a real man , taller than she. In spite of all of this , the eyepatch cleared up everything. He was _Ciel Phantomhive. _

'Ciel ! ' said Lizzie in a low voice like nobody should know about her meeting.

In turn , Ciel had no more words too. He had had a different impression on what his fiancé became , but despite every supposition in front of him was now a woman.

'So long time no see , Elizabeth' said Ciel.

The sound of his voice was like a spring full of joy for Elizabeth- she jumped and hugged Ciel. Usual , Ciel wouldn't be surprised , but now the situation was different. He was able to feel Elizabeth's skin through the thin material and her little breast pressed on his chest. At her turn , Elizabeth could feel his scent different from when they were children.

_And now the childhood friendship die , because we grow up a and now we are two different persons. It will be hard , very hard to see just my friend in you Ciel , when the man inside you tempt me so much. _

'I am sorry ! ' said Lizzie 'I was very happy when I saw you and.., I am still very happy...'

Ciel continued to stare at his fiancé because something was different at her but he couldn't manage to find out what. Suddenly , he felt the need to see again Elizabeth and stayed alone with her.

'I missed you today. ' said Ciel and Lizzie instantly blushed.

'I wasn't in a good mood. I am very sorry , this day must be special for both of us.' She turned around and walked to the window. Some tears were in her eyes and she didn't want Ciel to see her crying.

'I dreamed a lot about this day when we'll be able to meet again. I was looking forward to see my friend , my cousin less my fiancé. But then all of my friends said that yoi would never come back and I started to lose my hope. But now , you are here and I really wish to be the first who'd cheer you Welcome.'

Ciel came closer and stopped right behind her. Lizzie was able to feel his breaths on her scruff.

'Edward said that you have no friends. '

'Ciel! It's not true...' Lizzie became unsure. 'I have a lor of friends...I mean girls... tea-party partners. '

'You're not a good liar , Elizabeth !' Tell her Ciel with a serious voice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath recalling that night and the crimes that she had committed.

'I don't need friends. ' that wasn't Elizabeth's voice. It was another side of her who was talking.

Ciel had understood this and made one step and hugged Elizabeth feom behind. Feeling his strong and warm arms around her waist made Elizabeth's heart to beat fast...faster. That position , that situation , it was very unladylike , but Elizabeth didn't care. Ciel's touch was something...unique. Earl Phantomhive didn't realise what he had done until he felt the small and thin waist in his arms. Ciel inhaled her scent and his senses went crazy.

_Is this the scent of a high quality soul? Elizabeth smell like flowers , spice and sugar..._

Ciel's behaviour made him moved his head so their cheeks touched.

_Too closer... Ciel... could you be the devil? Could you be the angel? _

They were both lost in their world. And , when they finally came back at reality the shock was big. Although they were breaking all the rules of society , no one said a word or move one centimetre. But they also didn't went on. For _him , _ Lizzie was a strange presence , a small human being whose wonderful scent was sweet and spicy . For _her , _ everything was like a dream ; she was hugged by Ciel Phantomhive , her beloved prince.

Sometimes Universe can be your greatest weapon and your best friend. When you really want something , Univers can do everything only to achieve your dream like you are the last human being. Otherwise , he is your worst enemy. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was in the second situation ; the fate made her remembered one scene from the past. Ciel's office...Ciel..talking with Sebastian...words which are not worth to remember , but your mind keep them somewhere deep in the dark corners and ine day...They are just revealed , without any kind of caution.

_**Lady Elizabeth is the previous head of the family's younger sister. The daughter of Midford-Marquis family that Lady Francis married into. Also you cannot turn your fiancé away so it can't be helped .**_ Said Sebastian

_**It's not like I became her fiancé. I was force to do it. **_ Was Ciel answer.

_I triedtried to forget that day , Ciel , I really try. Sometimes I tried to convince myself that everything was just a dream. That day...you didn't mean the words that you say , that daydayI didn'tdidn't break your leg and you didn't want to slap me. But I am the fool here, that day really exist so... I should stop this now_

She put her hands over Ciel'sCiel's. She could feel the soft material of the gloves.

_Stupid girl... you thought you can rejectreject the one you love... _

Elizabeth gasped. She felt another presence in the room and Ciel turned around without letting her. Elizabeth blushed when she saw her brother standing in the door with a blaming look in his eyeseyes. Although Edward was darting Ciel with his eyes , the young Earl Phantomhive didn't want to let his fiancé go.

'Ciel , is Ok. Let me go...' said Lizzie not very convincing.

Ciel met Elizabeth wish and exited the room. When he was near Edward his eye turnedturned red showing thatthat the young Midford interrupted something important.

'Edward , honestly ... I can explain! ' tell him Elizabeth after Ciel had left.

_'Are you hurt? ' _

Edward'S question was a real surprise for Elizabeth. She believed that her brother would be indignant due to her behaviour.

'No , I am fine. Things were quite good this night , only a robbery... nothing worth to worry about.

Edward gazed at her little sister , he could see the witness in her green , Elizabeth loved Ciel , from the bottom of her heart , but still she had missions , her life belonged to the Queen...for the last 7 years

...

**A.N **

_**Ok , I don't like this chapter . It'sIt's too short and I was pretty lazy. I am sorry. What about you? Do you like it? (Course you do). This was a joke. By the way , I don't own Black Butler. **_

_**P.S here's a quote **_

_**The beauty of a girl burns compared with mystery. **_


	7. Chapter 7 : Her day , perfect

'Paula! Hurry up! ' said Lizzie impatiently to her maid.

She was quite anxiously because her beloved Ciel was so sad due to her absence , so he had invited Elizabeth at his estate for a special meal. Only she and her fiancé , a real dream I can say. Everything had to be perfect.

'But missie , you look cute. This pink muslin dress suits you perfectly and the neck opening isn't very deep . And your blond hair is so soft and longer than Master Ciel had known.'

Paula's voice had changed and it was a little bit nostalgically. Her eyes saw past scene with her mistress and Ciel. They were cute , but now , they are other persons.

'Mistress , if I think better... you are not cute anymore.. you are _beautiful _. No matter what others girls had said...they are just jealous. '

Lizzie sighted when she remembered what happened at her last tea party. It wasn't worth to remember, but Elizabeth couldn't control her memories. Mrs Midford wished a good position in society for her daughter so there was a time when Elizabeth atteneded at a lot of tea parties , balls or other charity activities. She was depressed because beside the absence of her fiancé she was a secret agent for the royal family , so she had thought that some normal friends would be like a pansa. Catherine , Lora , Emily and Jolie - they were _her friends. _ After Elizabeth had participated at Catherine's party the girls wanted to come at Lizzie's home. She enjoyed the time , the four girls were funny and they were talking about clothes , haircuts or sometimes boys. These attendances became more frequently until Elizabeth realised the reason. All four had used Elizabeth to reach Edward. Elizabeth's elder brother was a handsome young man wished for by a lot of girls. When she found out, Lizzie was nervous.

_My brother will never love one of you. He appreciates the kindess and a pure soul , things that you'll never had. It's in vain ... even if Edward will look at one of you I will open his eyes. _Said to them Elizabeth while tears were falling on her cheeks.

After this followed hard words , insults and the worst the blame that Ciel let her down. They said she wasn't beautiful enough for an Earl, they invented defects and hurt Elizabeth. This is the reason for what she hadn't any friends. Ciel was enough for her. He had played woth her during their childhood and Lizzie wasn't concern if she looked good or not and she wasn't worried that Ciel would use her words against she.

_In order to survive you must have a boy-best friend. _Was Elizabeth's conclusion.

'Paula , let the past stayed in the past. I don't neee sad memories , they worth to die. This is a happy day for me , I don't know if I and Ciel will be a couple sice the first day , but ... I recovered my friendand for this...I am grateful. '

Paula smiled. Her mistress had grown up and became not even more beautiful , but wiser. A precious quality , indeed.

...

_Phantomhive estate_

Sebastian have finished the preparations for Elizabeth's arrival. He made her favourite tea , parfait for the dessert and prepared some cute decoration. His mater's orders were clear , everythig had to be perfect for Elizabeth. Well , even the butler recognised thet he missed the young girl.

Sebastian wasn't a fool , he had a brilliant intelligence and a sharp mind. He supposed between his master and lady Elizabeth happened something last night. Contrary, Ciel wasn't in front of the mirror in the last hour. When he thought at this , Sebastian laughed.

'What's so funny?' Asked Ciel a little bit disturbed by his butler attitude.

Sebastian smirked and lowed his head. He will keep the hunch only for himself until the last argument.

'It's nothing, my lord. Everything is ready , as you order.'

Ciel took a look around-he seemed pleased.

'By the wasy , Sebastian. I don't want to be disturb , so can you take care of those four. Even they are handler , they are still some troublesome. '

'I think , they are just excited. ' said indifferently Sebastian.

However, for Ciel this affirmation was a stirring factor.

'What are you talking about? ' asked the young Earl.

Sebastian smirked again. His master was still naïve.

'Well , young master , we can called you and lady Elizabeth adults , moreover , she is your fiancé , so you can call this ypur first real _date. _'

Ciel blushed and shook his head. It wasn't a date , that's what they wnated to believed. Besides , Elizabeth is his friend.

_Elizabeth doesn't have any friends._

Edward's words had appeared in Ciel's mind. If he didn't need any friends , Elizabeth had a different situation. One day he will go forever , she must be strong for that day.

_But when I will go? This demon's rules are so stupid. Why O must obey? I am the master of my destiny... or... that's what I used to be ?_

Ciel felt a nice scent - strawberries and flowers . An expensive perfume , certainly.

'I think Elizabeth has just arrived. ' said Ciel and went to the main salon. Sebastian smirked , his master senses were quite sharp , but now he was faster than he-a complete demon. The situation began to be really interesting , but again , Sebastian kept his hypotheses for him.

As Ciel had said , Lizzie had arrived with Paula , her loyal maid. She was greeted by Mei-Rin and Snake , she really missed the Phantomhive manison blessed with Ciel's presence.

Ciel saw Elizabeth from the stairs and was surprised. Her outfit wasn't the personification of the cuteness , but she looked more beautiful than ever. Lizzie turned around and her blond hair described a circle in the air. She smiled and went to hugged Ciel like she used to do. Surpringly , he answered at her touch ,pressing Elizabeth in his arms.

'Thank you for the invitation , Ciel! ' said Ciel profoundly grateful.

Ciel took in his hands Elizabeth's fce and looked deep in her eyes. He could read happiness and euphoria. However , there was something else , a emotion that didn't want to be guessed or read. The girl blushed , but she kept the same smile .

' I prepared everything. It will be exactly how it was when we were young ... ' Ciel told.

Elizabeth smiled and changed some sights with Paula. She followed her fiancé , more flying than walking. They were sitting at the same small table where they used to play cheese or other games. Everything woke up Elizabeth's memories, but she had decided that it was the time for new memories. No messed tea parties , no stupid fake friends and no murders , crazy men who wants to destroy England. Just she , herself and Ciel.

_It's this a dream. Why are you so kind Ciel? It's something in your eyes , if I had remain te same person , probably I would not see it today. It's strange... you could be the devil...you could be an angel. It's hard to keep up with you. _

'So..' said Ciel while Sebastian was serving them the tea in Chinese porcelain cups. 'Tell me how's your life!'.

Elizabeth thanked Sebastian for the tea and smiled. It was that fake smile that she put up whenever this question is asked. In her soul se cried, but the answer was :

'I'm fine.'

_At least I have my solace , you can't keep up with me neither. But this is my reality...so for the moment my ilussion and in the future... my mistake. _

'Nothing special. How about you Ciel ?'

The young Earl tasted his tea and closed his eyes.

'The same. Nothing really special. I had travelled , I had seen a lot of boring towns and cities. ' answered Ciel.

Elizabeth looked nostalgically through the window. The outside world was wild and mysterious , waiting to be explored. The young lady sighed.

'I wish to travel a lot , too.' said Elizabeth with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Ciel was looking at she in wonder , something was changed at her.

'Well , the noble girls are always going in France and Germany for shopping. You can go with them if you really wish a real trip. '

Lizzie twisted.

'The idea of leaving England don't appeal me so much. Especially with other...girls. '

'I thought they are your _friends. ' _ said Ciel with a different tone.

Lizzie looked in his eye. She wasn't naïve , Ciel had to recognise how changed she was.

'Where are you trying to go with this , Ciel? ' asked Lizzie.

The Earl sipped his tea while his fiancé was waiting his response.

'Simply! Stop acting like somebody that I _used to know _, Elizabeth! '

The girl wasn't surprised , but she was hurt. Deep in her soul , Lizzie had tried during the years to convince herself that she was the same person. Ciel's words were like a sword . No , even worse and Elizabeth knew how the cold blade is felt.

'What a coincidence! I wished the same thing about you , seven years ago! '

This words been said , the girl stood up and left his fiancé. She needed a walk. Only this could help she.

_I want to go in a journey , but I can't leave England without her Majesty permission. And I don't like shopping anymore. I don't have any reason to be beautiful sice our relationship is impossible. _

She sitted in knees on the grass and put aside a rebellious strand.

_Maybe, it's better if I break up with Ciel. Our engagement had a long 7 years break. No one believe that we will be married one day. Oh my God! Why everything is so complicate and serious? I shouldn't be sad , even Ciel had said we were forced to engage. No one ask me if I want. Well , I think this is a paradox in my life : no one asked me if I want to be Ciel's wife , but I ended up being irrevocable in love with Ciel. Also , no one asked me seriously if I wanted to be a secret agent , but again , I can't imagine my life without this job. It's not about the people who die , it's about the ones I saved. England needs me , I need Ciel and he... I don't know what he need. The only thing I know right now is that I told some bad words to Ciel. Mom would say that I have no excuses for my behaviour. A true lady would apologise. _

She tried to stand , but she didn't left the ground.

_But I am right! I won't apologise._

Lizzie was lost , she heard her own thoughts and was truly surprised by her way of thinking.

_Probably , I'm acting like somebody that I used to know and in reality ... I am really changed. My world made me callous. I should definitely apologise. _

She wanted to sand up when she felt somebody behind her. For some unknown reasons Elizabeth froze . That scent was well know ...was _his._

Ciel was behind Elizabeth still wondering why she had had that behavior before. After she had left , he was quite nervous. Sebastian had explained him that he couldn't treat Elizabeth like a child. She's a beautiful and proud young lady. Hurting her vainglory wouldn't help their relationship. However , the butler had its interests too ; in order to confirm his hypotheses they had to make up. This was the reason for what Ciel was next to Lizzie with a white rose in his hand.

'This is for you. I am sorry. ' said Ciel a d gave the rose to his fiancé.

Elizabeth didn't stand up , she just took the rose visibly surprise. Ciel understood the situation and sitted next to Elizabeth. They or both silent and watched straight ahead without a certain point.

'I should apologie.' Said Lizzie . 'I am quite nervous. Some things happened while you were not here.'

'Are you going to tell me about them? '

'Yeah , it's not a secret. I've just made an ordinary mistake , I trust people. I had some friends , we had an argument and they said a lor of things about me and the worst...about you. I can't stand and hear how they humiliate your name. They said that no matter if you come back or not , we won't be the same... I don't want to believe them. We are...still friends , aren't we? '

Ciel took Elizabeth chin and turned her face so they could see each other eyes. This time , Elizabeth didn't blush.

'I don't know if we can be the same , Elizabeth. We have a certain age when the friendzone it's left behind. There's no need to rush.

_If I want to break the engagement this is the perfect moment ... but ... how can I do this when I am with the other half of me. _

'So... what society says...it doesn't matter? ' asked Elizabeth.

Ciel smiled. This innocent girl was _his Elizabeth Midford. _

'Absolutely. And if this would make you feel better , I am not afraid of the society more than your mother. '

They both laughed0 and the last conversation was easily forgotten. Ciel didn't understand why he was so happy when he saw Elizabeth smiling. It seemed that his human emotion didn't left , on the contrary they were stronger.

_Is this possible? _ Asked Ciel.

'Let's go inside , Ciel. I really want to taste Sebastian's sweets.' Said Elizabeth. Ciel stood up and offered his hand. Elizabeth accepted happily , she wished to feel his skin , but the glove was Ok for a moment.

Inside , they were waited by Sebastian and two plates with parfait . Elizabeth stooped and looked at Sebastian. It was great , she had her family as Ciel had Sebastian. After his parents had died , Ciel had his butler.

_Sebastian is always there for Ciel , when I or mom , his siblings are not. Now , I completely realise , Sebastian , how important are you. _

The euphoria made Elizabeth went and hugged Sebastian. The butler was surprised , but he pressed the little girl at his chest. Involuntary , Sebastian inhaled Elizabeth's scent and gasped for a moment. Everything was happening under Ciel's eyes and the young Earl became very nervous.

'Sebastian ! Don't you have something to do? ' said Ciel annoyed.

Elizabeth smirked , almost laughed. It was the first time she saw Ciel jealous and he was really cute. In order not to anger anyone Elizabeth hugged Ciel too.

'Thank you for this perfect day. ' whispered she in his ear.

Ciel smirked and pressed her at his chest like Sebastian did , but t wasn't a friend-embrace , he wanted to feel his fiancé closer.

That's who ended one of the perfect days from Elizabeth's life (probably the last peaceful day). Ciel escorted his fiancé to the carriage.

'This was a great day , Paula!' Said Lizzie when she was alone with her maid.

'I am so happy , young mistress. Now , where are we heading?'

Elizabeth smiled and watched through the window.

'To the palace. I ave something to tell to her Majesty. '

While Elizabeth was heading to the royal palace , Sebastian was buried in thoughts.

_Something really strange , indeed. Lady Elizabeth was smelling like... blood._

This were the new worries about Elizabeth that Sebastian had. However , he wasn't able to investigate or debate the problem because Ciel demanded him annoyed :

'Sebastian , tell me right now what's with you! I know you're planning something and I want to know about them right now. It's an order! '

Sebastian smirked , his master wasn't so naive after all.

...

**AN. I don't own Black Butler , only te story. I hope you like this chapter too. It's a little bit longer than the others , but I don't think it's this a problem. If you have your own hypothesis about what Sebastian think about Ciel , feel free to review. **

Quoted :

_The past can't be changed and the future is inevitable , so choose the present. _


	8. Chapter 8 : Her demon, her Queen

Ciel looked seriously at his butler waiting a certain answer. He was quite impatient and Sebastian didn't do anything less to grow up the suspense. Finally , Sebastian talked :

'Young master , I don't want to bring any bad words about you and lady Elizabeth but I think this new relationship between you two is hardly based on your new condition. It's very probably , no , I am sure that is something at lady Elizabeth's soul that attract you. '

Ciel gasped. This is was he felt about Elizabeth? He wanted just her soul , nothing else? No friendship , no kindness , no change?

'Sebastian ! What do you say? Elizabeth it's my friend , sibling and fiancé. It's normal to think differently about her after all this years! It's not about her soul... I don't want to make a contract with her or..to _eat her soul. _'

Sebastian leaded his hand on his chest and showed himself really surprised.

'But young master , I've never said you will do that. A human's soul is something more complex than you believe. It's pretty hard to explain , master.'

'Then try! It's an order! ' said annoyed Ciel.

'Yes , my Lord! Well , I think humans call this _soulmate_ . Because you were human you can have one , that's even a reason for what you can't leave in my world. Human beings are creatures with one purpose in life , they run , they fight , they do everything necessary to achieve that dream. There's no exception. Since the ancient times , _soulmate _has been a purpose. Lady Elizabeth it's the main reason for what we came here ... However.. _that scent._

Ciel waited , but it seemed like Sebastian had no intention to continue to talk.

'Sebastian! For the Goddess sake... say it! I understand what happened with me and I think it's great. As fast as I achieve my purpose we can leave this world. So tell me , what is so changed? I won't recognise anything , but you are a better observer than me. '

'My , my , a compliment. Iam not worth of it , my Lord. It's nothing , please don't take into account , perhaps I am wrong so I don't want to give you untrue information.'

Ciel took a deep breath and pit his hand over his forhead , everything was quite complicated. Fortunately , he was able to let Lizzie's problem for latter.

'Smile . ' said Snake as impassible as always. ' A letter for you has just arrived. '

Ciel took the envelop from Snake and gasped when he saw the Royal signet. The Queen finally remembered her watchdog. It seemed that Englad couldn't stay without its titans for a long time , Victoria knew this and tried to trn this weakness into a big advantage. This thing was known by Ciel , however he wasn't disturbed , but the idea that the most powerful woman in England needed his help so soon pleased to the young Earl.

...

The Royal Palace

'So that is... ' said the Queen after she tased the expensive and delicious tea served in the best Chinese porcelain.

...

The Royal Palace

'So that is... ' said the Queen after she tased the expensive and delicious tea served in the best Chinese porcelain. .

Her rings shone in the rays of sun and Elizabeth's eyes admired that diamonds for a short time. 'What dovyou believe, my dear? The pictures were recovered , so what should we do now?'

She didn't like the Queen's voice tone. It was suspicious and prosecutor , like Elizabeth had done something bad. The girl didn't understand the situation , her mission was accomplished , te orders were respected , so for what reason in hell Queen Victoria was so cold?

'Well , I am really honored , your Majesty , I hope my suggestions will help you. Firstly , I think the suspects must be questioned and after...,'

'You're wrong , my dear! the Queen interrupted Elizabeth. 'All the suspects were killed. Gray and Phips said you had killed everybody , but I don't think so , it's not your type. However, if I will accept your innocence , the situation will be more complicated. I need your advice , in front of you I can't say anything because you have been there.'

Elizabeth was shocked and swore to kill the double Charles when the first occasion would appear. But for the moment , she had to rehabilitated her name.

'Your Majesty, I've them hard enough to make them unconscious , but I didn't kill them. I think there's something else at the middle... don't you think , your Majesty that all this business with the operas stolen it's just a diversion and the robbers were just a decoy.'

Victoria showed herself interest.

'So , your Majesty , I think that behind that incident it's something bigger , probably...an oraganisation which wants to keep busy both England and France.'

'Hm.. my , my , such a clever girl. It's a good theory. I've never doubted you , but as your grandfather had said behind every sword stands the intelligence. You can go home , now. I talked to your father and he was quite concerned about your visit at Phantomhive estate. How was it?'

'Perfect , your Majesty. Now if you'll excuse me , I will retire myself.'

Elizabeth left the Queen's office and went through the big doors of the palace. Suddenly she stopped remembering something.

Oh yeah...I didn't said anyrhig about the owl-necklace.

Elizabeth continued her way through her carriage quite relaxed.

Well , I don't think it's something important.

...

_The Royal Palace_

'So that is... ' said the Queen after she tased the expensive and delicious tea served in the best Chinese porcelain. Her rings shone in the rays of sun and Elizabeth's eyes admired that diamonds for a short time. 'What dovyou believe, my dear? The pictures were recovered , so what should we do now?'

She didn't like the Queen's voice tone. It was suspicious and prosecutor , like Elizabeth had done something bad. The girl didn't understand the situation , her mission was accomplished , te orders were respected , so for what reason in hell Queen Victoria was so cold?

'Well , I am really honored , your Majesty , I hope my suggestions will help you. Firstly , I think the suspects must be questioned and after...,'

'You're wrong , my dear! the Queen interrupted Elizabeth. 'All the suspects were killed. Gray and Phips said you had killed everybody , but I don't think so , it's not your type. However, if I will accept your innocence , the situation will be more complicated. I need your advice , in front of you I can't say anything because you have been there.'

Elizabeth was shocked and swore to kill the double Charles when the first occasion would appear. But for the moment , she had to rehabilitated her name.

'Your Majesty, I've them hard enough to make them unconscious , but I didn't kill them. I think there's something else at the middle... don't you think , your Majesty that all this business with the operas stolen it's just a diversion and the robbers were just a decoy.'

Victoria showed herself interest.

'So , your Majesty , I think that behind that incident it's something bigger , probably...an oraganisation which wants to keep busy both England and France.'

'Hm.. my , my , such a clever girl. It's a good theory. I've never doubted you , but as your grandfather had said _behind every sword stands the intelligence. _ You can go home , now. I talked to your father and he was quite concerned about your visit at Phantomhive estate. How was it?'

'Perfect , your Majesty. Now if you'll excuse me , I will retire myself.'

Elizabeth left the Queen's office and went through the big doors of the palace. Suddenly she stopped remembering something.

_Oh yeah...I didn't said anyrhig about the owl-necklace. _

Elizabeth continued her way through her carriage quite relaxed.

_Well , I don't think it's something important. _

While Elizabeth was thinking about the secret part of her mission the Queen was still sink in thoughts. She smirked . Elizabeth was so similar to her grandfather. Depply in her soul Victoria had always admired Harold. They were friends and there were times when she wanted to be more than a friend and a superior for him. Harold was a handsome man with the face of an angel . His green eyes were mysterious and sometimes she could see a little crimson in them. But her price was Albert and Harold remained just a friend. It's sad , she had missed the change before trying to chase the one she had loved.

'My my ... you can't run by the past ghost. ' said Victoria. ' John, don't you think Elizabeth is very useful?'

'Indeed.' Answered the loyal butler.

'She and Ciel Phantomhive are my special soldiers , but I am wondering , which one is more powerful?'

'Your Majesty , they are both your pawns...on the same battlefield. ' said the butler.

The Queen smirked. Her loyal butler had just gave her a great idea.

_Everything for the sake of England._

* * *

**This is it...again. Too short , I know. But I like to be optimist...the others will be better. So , what do ypu think ? **


	9. Chapter 9 : Her mission continued

Queen Victoria was a little bit nervous after the conversation she had had with Elizabeth . Her fiancé was in front of her eyes , the most important , alive. As John had said earlier , the entire world was her chess board and her _trust people _were nothing less some pawns , powerful one , who would drive England into a better era. And after a hundred years , everybody will greet the Queen , the head of England in that period of time. For the glory , for the fame of England...everything made in this purpose deserved Its sacrifice. It was her duty , a final gift for Albert and Harold.

'I am glas you are back , my dear Ciel. I missed you all this years. The service of the Phantomhives are so value for the royalty , no one could come to your level. '

Ciel tried to smile . The Queen was talking so sweet , like she was having honey in her mouth. More than this , she looked happy exactly like a man who received a good news. The Earl was feeling proud for a moment , after , he remembered that in his world everybody wished something. No honesty , no honor and no hope in the evil nobleman's world. Harsh , but this was th cruel reality and even he , a demn couldn't changed it. so , why Victoria , an ordinary woman who had had the luck to be born in the right family believe from the bottom of her heart that she could?

'Your words make me feel grateful. I am ready to offered Phantomhive services once again. England is our main point , no , your Majesty? '

_They are similar. Of course , there's a little difference between Elizabeth and Ciel. I can't know what that girl think and I can't also spy her. Ciel is precious , he will be forever loyal to me , due to his predecessor wish. Of , poor Vicent Phantomhive , may God rest you in peace. You were such an important person , but now it's your son's turn. However , I can trust Elizabeth too. Albert learned me not to go on a 10.000 km trip with out a caution and an ace in her sleeve. _

'Do you heard about the incident from Paris? ' asked the Queen.

'That with the stolen opera arts? Yes , I've heard of it. A simple robbery...'

'Not really. I think this is a diversion. Something big is behind this , I am sure. Think about it , my dear lord , if both France and England are busy with an international and politic argument a lot of organisations will do their dirty works in front of our eyes. !

_The Queen has always been so shrewd ? This hypothesis is ... good ans well thought. _

'This can explain a lot. ' said the young Earl . 'Do you want me to discover the brain? '

The Queen smiled , this was the reason for what she loved Ciel. Unlike Lizzie , he tried to anticipate her orders. Victoria looked at John and the butler got an envelope from his chest pocket.

'This will help you , I am sure! ' said the Queen .

After a couple of minutes , the Earl left the palace in order to start finding out what had happened and who planned everything. The Queen was satisfied , in a chess game the King seemed the most usless and hopeless pice. _Just one square. _ So what does a King do? Yes. He gives orders.

'Standing here and manipulating my pawns . This isn't te life I wanted , John , but I guess every human must carry on his destiny! ' tell the Queen and then she retired after a very tiring day.

* * *

_It should be clear that the owl was honored as the keeper of spirits who had passed from one plane to another. Often myth indicates the owl accompanying a spirit to the underworld - winging it's newly freed soul from the physical world into the realm of spirit._

_Being aware of the owl's symbolic meanings is a good way to connect with this fascinating creatures, and also become more in-tune with the owl's wisdom._

'Keeper of spirits? This look too witchy...and creepy. ' said Elizabeth.

_During medieval times in western and central Europe it was fabled that owls were actually priestesses (witches) and wizards in disguise. To this day the owl is considered a witch's familiar (an animal soul-spirit linked to a spiritual person via a unique, communicative bond)._

_The owl is a creature of the night. It's important to note the symbolism of nocturnal creatures because night-time proclivities have specific philosophical meanings. Combine the following nocturnal symbolic meanings with that of the owl for a broader interpretation._

'This is even creepier. There's no other interpretation of owl symbol in this book?'

Elizabeth put the book at her place in the big bookcase and sat on her big chair for the second time in that day. She should've thought about what that owl actually represents. It could be a bad sign or the symbol of wise? Too many questions and too many symbols. It was ridiculous , they were robbers and probably some noble persons who want to be even wealthier. In that case , the situation would became easier and when it's too easy something in undoubtedly wrong.

The girl took the necklace and looked at its diamond eyes. This was definitely a symbol of power...

_I must do everything alone... _

The door opened and Paula entered the room . Elizabeth hided the necklace, she didn't want to involve the person who matre for her in that business. Paula was a good maid , but a little bt naïve. If Elizabeth would share with her maid her experiences , Paula would show up only mercy and this is what Elizabeth wanted to avoid. She wasn't a victim...he sword was in her side every time. She was...

'What's the problem , Paula? I said I don't want to be disturbed , I am studying! '

The maid made a reverence in sign of an excused and rolled her eyes confused.

'Um... young mistress... Lady Catherine is organising today an art gallery.'

'I don't care. Beside..i don't need any art object in the next months. I am sick of them .'

'But..' tried to said Paula. 'She invited...Mr. Ciel...'

Elizabeth froze...one of her enemy(and she had quite a lot) , the one who wished she dead more than anyone (it's true) had invited Ciel...her fiancé?

_This is war!_

'Paula! 'Said Elizabeth determined. 'Prepare my dress. We're goig to! '

* * *

'SEBASTIAN! ' said Ciel . 'I shouldn't be here. I like art galleries, but the circumstances of this invitation are telling me that not the art is important here. '

Sebastian looked at the young ladies who casted sheep eyesat his master displaying without shame their neck openings.

'Indeed , it wasn't the best idea. I hope , ypung master , you'll reamin loyal to our lady Elizabeth. '

Ciel gasped and looked at his butler in wander. There was no way in hell one of this girls would take Elizabeth's place.

'Don't ask somethis like this anymore! Sebastian , I am Elizabeth Midford's fiancé and she is _mine_. Beside , this girl can't measure with Elizabeth. They are superficial and ugly in there way to be... _Lizzie _is different. '

Sebastian smirked.

'Indeed...' he said in a low voice.

Catherine was that type of lady who hardly believe that your position in the society keeps you a better place in Heaven. She hated Elizabeth Midford because she hadn't been born in her family. The Midford name , Ciel Phantomhive as her fiancé , that's what Catherine Pims really wished. At least , just one sight or merly a kiss from the young Earl. Sometimes she wondered if Elizabeth and Ciel _had done_ something. He was a young Earl and probably he felt the need of a woman next to he. Catherine serctly made a promise to herself , if any occasion will appear , she'll be the one who will warm Ciel Phantomhive's bed. At that moment , the way was free. Catherine could hear her own heels while she was heading in Ciel's direction.

'Good evening , lord Phantomhive! What a wonderful gallery , isn't it? ' said she.

Ciel blinked in surprised and after he had seen Catherine , his first urhe was running. However , he is a true gentleman, so a fake smile for a fake girl.

'Indded , Miss. Pims. I'm keen on events like this. Thank you for the invitation. '

The girl smiled among the amount of make-up on her face. Meanwhile Sebastian was looking in the room hoping to find a familiar face , so that his master would be save. However, he wasn't able to find anyone , but Sebastian felt a nice and familiar scent. Descreetly he looked in that direction fro, the corner of his eye and showed a big smile. Ciel was already out of ideas of conversation and for Catherine was enough to watch Ciel in his black suit. Sebastian didn't need to be rude , he just cleared his throat and moved gently his head in that part of the room. A little bit confused , Ciel looked in that direction and smirked. He gave a condescending smile to the girl and left her alone.

'Elizabeth! 'He said. The girl had turned around showing a big and perfect smile. For a while , everybody's eyes were on the young couple.

Ciep took his fiancé in a quietly part of the gallery where they could talk in peace without being disturbed by anyone.

'I'm glad you're here.'said Ciel and Lizzie smiled.

'I don't have an invitation , but I just couldn't let you here. Girls can be worse than sharks , especially when you're a young unmarried Earl.'

Ciel smirked.

'Well... you are here with me. It's time to show our relationahip to the world. '

Again , that word _relationship. _Elizabeth was mad with it , how can you call an arranged engagement a _ relationship _? More than this , they hadn't seen each other for a lon time. Couod loge be born from missig someone?

'You mean _friendship...?_ ' asked Elizabeth.

Ciel eyes narrowed and he became furious.

'No , I jnow what I said. Friendship is something that must be left behind. Why Elizabeth? Why do you want to live in the past?'

_Because the present has bloddy thoughts. _

Instead of told him this too , smiled. It was simple to make a fake smile when Diel was around. His simple presence was enough for her , he brought Elizabeth only happiness in a dark present.

'I am happy , Ciel. But ... I want to be your friend too.' Said Elizabeth.

Ciel smirked and took his partner's hand. Elizabeth was surprised , but the touch of his fiancé was feeling likely. For the first time she felt someone's protecting her.

* * *

They admired a lor of pictures pretending they hadn't seen something more beautiful in their lifes. Elizabeth was ready to laugh because a part of the gallery had been recovered by her last month. Some beginners.

Sebastian was looking at they all the time , but he didn't want to disturb them. The things were going great , but they had a programme and something special wastimed for that night.

Baron Gilbert was the first who entered in a conversation with Ciel. He hold almost the entire art gallery and started to tell a stoey about how twelve piftures were stolen a month ago. Lizzie smirked , she was there , but the Baron couldn'r have known this. Politely, she excused herself and went to admire the opera of a local artiet who had been told to be a genius.

She walked down to the picture fastly , so fast that in her way she hit somebody.

'I am so sorry . I should be more careful. ' said the girl deeply sorry.

The man in black turn and smiled when he had seen Elizabeth.

'There's no problem , my dear.' Said the man but Elizabeth couldn't heard him. Her eyes were gazed on his _owl necklace with diamond eyes._

'However , forgive my careless. ' a diffrent person said that words. Relaxed Lizzie was gone and replaced with Queen's secret steel. 'What a nice picture , don't you think , Sir?'

In fact , she hadn't seen the picture, but it didn't matter. However , Elizabeth was surprised to find our that the artist painted a owl in her nocturne fly. The man put his hand over his chin.

'I think it's fantastic. I can feel the emotion , the freedom of flying. '

'I thought the owl it's the symbol of witch , a creature who taje the spirits in another world. ' said Elizabeth.

'Oh , yeah , you can say this too. But an owl it's the symbol of the knowledge. Those who have the knowledge are more powerful than you can believe. '

'So , Sir , you tell me that an owl is searching for knowledge? ' asked Elizabeth.

'Oh yes. That's it purpose .'

Elizabeth smiled. A part of her questions had dissapered, but some new ones came.

* * *

In the dark of London , at the midnight some people are truly awake. On Big Ben , for a moment , a slim figure could be seen. It was _her _ night. The Queen gave her a misson , to go where the Jack the Ripper had killed his last victim. The cloak covered her body and her blond bright hair was hide by the hood.

_Let's finish this quickly and go home. _ Said the girl who was hiding behind a wall. She went in that adit and her heart stopped for a second.

_Ciel...Sebastian... what are they doig here?_

Unfortunately , the young Earl hadn't seen his fiancé, only a burglar who must be catch.

'Get him , Sebastian ! ' was his order.

Elizabeth couldn't move and Sebastian's words were like a final hit.

'Yes , my Lord.'

* * *

_He is only a butler. Sebastian... God damt , he's not a butler he is Sebastian Michaelis. _ Said Elizabeth in her mind.

Sebastian didn't hesitate and one second after he recived the order he started running to Elizabeth. The girl had to think fast , but the butler was faster. Before she had realised , Sebastian caught her hand and her back was pressed on his chest. During this she hide her face behind the hood. She could feel Sebastian warm breath and for the first time she had that feeling. Sebastian had something...he was calling you , slowly alluring you in his game. The girl shook her head and blinked , she can't be catch by anybody . The country attack came faster when , Elizabeth caught Sebastian's wrist and used all her power to throw him as far as she could. The butler wa surprised so suddenly he had flown a few metres. Both the master and his butler was shocked, they're enemy seemed to be stronger than they had believed but had no intentio to fight. The mysterious_ guy_ in the black cloak turned around and run.

'He disspaered with the darkness of this night. ' said Ciel.

_They can't know who I am._

_That fight was too short , Sebastian. One day , we'll fight again...as friends. At least , that's what I hope. And now Elizabeth , its time for a visit...Victoria Alexandrina , the Queen of England. _

* * *

Victoria took of her pearls and put them in a big wood box special for jewelries. It was almost one o'clock and John bagged her to go to sleep. At her age the rest was very important , but due to her duties , the Queen used to skip some sleeping-hours. She was ready to go to bed when a dark shadow had profiled on the wall. Victoria looked from the corner of her eye and took a deep breath.

'What is with this visit , my Dear Elizabeth? '

The girl smirked and sat on the sash. The Queen gazed at her admiring her beauty and wondering why she was always wearing boots on her misson.

'My dear Queen , may God save and may you save Englad , but with all the respect...If Ciel will find out...let it be..but I want he to find this alone.'

The Queen blinked.

'I've just wanted to help you , my dear. It will be easier if between you and Ciel won't be secrets. '

'What?' Elizabeth was confused,

'Sweetie , you and Ciel are a couple now and you should start acting in consequence. '

'We were forced to engage.'

'So you don't love Ciel?'

Elizabeth quivered.

'Your Majesty... I love Ciel more than anything else but fir love you need two people.!'

The Queen smirked , Elizabeth was like she in her better ages.

'Elizabeth , I was in loved with a man ... before I got married. He was perfect and only his smile made me nervous and truly happy in the same time. But I got married with other Prince. I don't remember exact when I started loving Albert. It was involuntary , I suddenly felt loved so I gave my love too. Elizabeth , you need someone who will make you to feel safe. And I really believe that Ciel si that person. Your lifestyle is harder than anyone else... other people must keep you alive. '

Hot tears were falling up Elizabeth's face and she walk down to the Queen. Why was she giving her advice about love? What did she know about her relationship with Ciel?

Victoria understood the girl's feeling and narrowed her eyes.

'Women must be strong in order to survive. Sugar and honey on the surface but the inside is our true mystery. '

'What if...he...won't love me?' She asked.

'You just gotta to be strong!'

Elizabeth couldn't be helped and hugged Victoria. The Queen caressed her hair like a mother.

_Can this be true? I am scared...more scared of the future with Ciel? A lot of questions which begin with "what if..?" And no answer. Catherine was right. I can't be friend with Ciel anymore , I want to be more than this. It will be like a tempering...I just want ... a piece ... of Heaven._

* * *

**I don't own Black Butler. A new chapter , longer and sooner than I expected. For me , holiday is over so another school semester. But , about the new chapter , what do you think? Everything it's more complicated now , but it deserves. **


	10. Chapter 10 : Her family , the best

It was a ordinary morning for the Midfords , the same breakfast , the same faces. Elizabeth was quite tired and no one asked her why she had come home so late, it was already known and it was better nit to talk about that sort of things at the breakfast where everybody should be happy and peaceful. However, Edward was a little bit cranky and he didn't eat anything. peaceful. However, Edward was a little bit cranky and he didn't eat anything. He was worried and had his own hypothesis about what was happening with Elizabeth. Sine he had seen his sister and Ciel Phantomhive so close he started thinking about it. Elizabeth can't afford to be distracted , a wrong step and she could be hurt...or even more. Despite this , only Edward was concerned because his sister was happy , or his was her first apparencce. Beside this Ciel didn't know anything about Elizabeth's _works_ and if he would find out everything would be even more complicated.

'What's up , Ed? You're so concentrated , you didn't eat anything. Is everything alright?' Asked Lizzie.

Edward calmed down when he had heard his little sister's voice.

'I am not hungry.'

Edward gasped , he suddenly had a brilliant idea .

'Elizabeth would you mind coming riding with me today?'

_Thanks God . After he had seen me and Ciel ... I thought my beloved brother is mad and hates me but I was wrong. He wants to have some time with me . I didn't lose my brother...and for this ... I am grateful. _

'It's a great idea , big brother. I don't want to eat either. I will dress in something else , quickly , very quickly. See you in 10 minutes.'

Elizabeth left and Francis moved her sight on her son. She took a deep breath , she should've been happy-her kids were finally doing something together. In the last month they had had lots of arguments , clamis and blames. For a time she believed that Midford family was slowly falling down. Even Edward's propose should be encouragement she had her doubts. It was her son she was talking about and for Edward , Lizzie was the most important. Francis remembered the day when Edward had seen his little sister for the first time.

_I am going to have a little sister. I will be the perfect big brother and protect my sister no matter what will happen. Because I am elder and stronger , the strongest must protect the ones they love._

During nine months, Edward said those words everyday and joy could be seen in his eyes. When Elizabeth came in the masion for the first time Edward was inpatient.

_My sister...is an angel. Angels don't make mistakes and they always know what's good amd what's bad. But this angel still neess a bigger brother. _

Why? Asked Mrs Midford that day.

_Because one day even this angel will lost her way and I will be the flame which will guide her through the darkness. _

That words... that Edward. Who has ever thought that a child could see in future and be so wise ?

'Edward is very beautiful from your part to have some time with your little sister. Riding in a very good idea , but please be carul. I do not want any kind of accident or injury. ' tell Francis.

Her son sipped the tea and put the cup on the table. He was really serious and his parents were silence waiting for their son to tell the first word.

'Mom , I'm not going to have fun. I'll give her a lesson. Elizabeth misses something very important and it's the time for her to remember something. Perhaps she'll be mad on me , but I am not anyone , I am her brother. I have my duties as well.

There was no need for other words. Francis understood everything and in her heart felt that the lesson would hurt but some evils are necessary for a person who was no longer with her legs on the ground.

_Spirit _and _Frau_ was two beautiful horses , Arabian species , bought as presents when the youngest member of the Midford family was 16 years old. Spirit was a vicious horse until Lizzie learned him what was his place. Now , they are friends and in many missions , Spirit had saved her life. No car could be faster than Spirit. His name was a prove : a free spirit , fast and wild as its master. On the other hand , Frau was a wiser horse . Not so stubborn and not so wild , but he had the same speed and devotetness. The horses were walking slowly , lazily we could tell. Meanwhile , Elizabeth was admiring the landscape with the same joy as a little child wondering for every butterfly or birds seen. Edward was sometimes looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was wondering as well how can a person who had seen and done so many whicked things could have such an innocent mind. However , he wasn't there to put nonsense questions , he was there to help his sister in every way he could.

_It's the time._

Edward sued Elizabeth moves and reactions and suddenly spurred. Frau started running as fast as it could. Elizabeth blinked being unable to understand the situation. She wanted to yelled , but Edward was too far so she had no choice less then following her brother.

Spirit was running fast , but the advantage of Frau was too big. Lizzy was confused and in a moment she lost Edward.

'Stop! Spirit wait! '

The horse listen to its master and stopped. Lizzy looked around but there was no sign of Edward.

'Wait a second here , Spirit . I must find Edward. ' she said and went to find her brother.

'Edward!' She yelled. No answer. She screamed his name again and again and again.

Something like this had happened in the past , one day she and Edward had wanted to go to see their grandmother. Everybody was busy , so the two children had thought that was better if they had gone at grandmother by themselves . One the way , Elizabeth got lost. She had called Edward but he hadn't answered and she started crying. Elizabeth felt like she was abandoned by everyone. Now , t was te same situation. She got lost once again , Edward was too far from her . She couldn't reach him , Edward was...too far away.

'Please , Edward... come back!' She started crying loudly. 'Don't leave me here...I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me!'

Her heart was painful , she felt lonely. Edward was letting her down and he was her beother. For a while she was feeling she couldn't have trust in anyone. _But Edward wasn't anyone._

'I am here Elizabeth!' Said he and showed up. Lizzie was very happy and ran to hug her brother. However , Edward was still serious and didn't mind his sister initiative.

'What did you do? You let my here alone , it's not very nice and kindly uncomfortable. ' reproved Elizabeth.

Edward was tortured by remorse for a few moments , but he had to continue.

'So , you felt bad and you thought I hate you and I let you down? '

Elizabeth was confused.

'Yes , I felt really bad , but now everything is great. Let's go home , it's late!'

Edward laughed.

'You didn't realise , did you? Elizabeth I love you and you'll always be my little sister , but this isn't an excuse. I know you are in a difficult part of your life.'

'EDWARD! ' said Lizzie anxiously. ' We don't need to have this conversation now. And don't worry , I have everything under my control. '

'That's the problem , Lizzy. You've never needed anyone. Even you are a child who hasn't seen the whole world you try to do everything on your own. Guess what my dear sister , you have a family who's waiting for seven years for you to ask for help. I , Mom , Dad , we are all feeling useless in your world. Don't forget , before _Elizabeth _you are a _Midford._'

'Shut up! 'Screamed she. ' Edward if you will be on the edge of a cliff you'll ask me to jump? Of course not , you love me. How can I ask you for help if this mean venturing your life? It would be selfish and I'm not selfish. I love my family more than me.'

Edward mounted on the horseback.

'Lizzy , since have you forgotten what a family is?'

* * *

Two hours later , Elizabeth was in her room thinking what had happened between she and Edward. Her brother hadn't addressed any word to her sice they came back.

_Edward can't be right. I love my family and I want them to be safe. My life isn't easy... One day Gran asked me to spell Family. _

_F_

_A_

_M_

_I_

_L_

_Y_

_He told me that family will never let you down and this thing is proved by the spelling. It don't have any sense but zi forgot , my grandfather wanted to be a hero and sacrificed himself. He wasn't the most intelligence person. He was crazy...F.A.M.I.L.Y... there's no secret here._

Elizabeth gasped.

_Wait a second! F.A.M.I.L.Y ...I.L.Y . I love you. Elizabeth God is in the family._

* * *

Edward was writing something but his mind was in other side of the world. Perhaps he had been to harsh , Elizabeth was still a child so she wanted her life to be as interesting as in the novels she had read.

Someone entered the room , although Edward wasn't turned back he had already known who was there. He was surprised when a mysterious owl necklace fall in front of his eyes. He rose his eyes and saw Elizabeth.

'Ok! This is the only clue I have. I think there's a society which really wants to disturb the things between England and France. I thought this was their symbol but a few days ago I met a guy with the same necklace who had talked really passionately about hoy the owl symbolises the knowledge. So...do you want to help me?' Asked she.

'Elizabeth...' said Edward seriously.

'Don't make me feel even worse. I understood , I was selfish and I have forgotten that I am never alone when my family is near me. Gran told me that family ends in I love you , that means that when we are together we are unstoppable. '

'Wait , Elizabeth. '

'And I know that both of us have seen the future in other forms and shapes and this is not the life we wanted but we will survive. ' interrupted Elizabeth.

'Lizzy! ' scremed Edward. 'I've seen this necklace before.'

'And I never say you can't help me but... _Wait..._ WHAT?'

_**Too short...I know. Sorry. School is one of the culprits. I promise that next one will be better. **_


	11. Chapter 11 : Their paths , connected

Elizabeth was staring at her brother in wonder being unable to understand how Edward could be the key in her problem. She took a deep breath and sat on her brother's bad . Her green eyes were following Edward's moves - he was turning the necklace on all the kinds like he wanted to be sure that they were talking about the same thing. Due to this Elizabeth stayed quiet for a few minutes. In one way, she was very happy , even was very dangerous to involve someone in her lifestyle , Edward was her brother. He loved her unconditionally and sometimes Elizabeth was wondering why. She had seen lots of brothers and sisters who had had a difficult realionship. This was one of the reason for what Edward was perfect to her. Meanwhile , Edward was busy with the inspection. He wanted to be sure of what he will tell Elizabeth , te mission was important for his sister , but more than this if his theories will prove to be right they will be forced to face another problem.

_Sometimes I wish I will be wake up when I'm older...and wiser. Probably then I will be more useful._

The young Midford took a deep breath and looked at his sister who was waiting patiently.

'Lizzy , how important is this misson?' Asked he.

'Well I still don't know. I think a secret society wants to start an international conflict , a war probably. Of course it's only my opinion.' answered the girl.

Her brother rolled his eyes.

'You're wrong!'

For Elizabeth these words wereee something new and wierd.

'Pardon? Why I am wrong?'

'Because my dear sister , the owl is the symbol of _Shoka Society_. I know this because grandpa was one of them.'

Elizabeth hadn't heard all what Edward had said. She was still shocked , the fact of no beinrighttt was more awful than she had thought.

'So this is how you feel when you were wrong. It's weird I feel empty.' Fortunately , she was able to come back woth her legs on Earth. ' Wait what? What did you say about Gran?'

'Finally! Elizabeth don't forget I'm older. I know things that you don't know. '

Elizabeth folded her hands-more than being wrong she hates the ignorance. Since she had been a little child had inclinations to the knowledge.

'Can you explain this _big brother? '_

Edward apprehended the irony and counterattacked.

'Don't be mad . Te only guilty for this is Mom. She had born me before you so please act like a mature person , Elizabeth! '

'Fine , brother. I really want you to tell me...tell me that Gran is still a good person.'

'Oh God , sure he is a good person , Elizabeth! ' said Edward raising his hands to the sky like a monk. 'The Shoka Society is not a satanist sect or something like th. They are just some bookmaniacs . You know Gran was obsseed with books and libraries and he told me that the appearances are something annoying but necessary. No ome cares about Shoka Society because they are just searching for knowledge. '

Elizabeth breathed freely.

'So there's no threatening?' asked she.

'That's the problem! The members have books which hide secrets, big secrets. Some of them are the answers to famous conspiracies others can start conspiracies. Who knows who try to reach this secrets and for what? Are sure this is all what you know? Or there is someone who knows more?'

Elizabeth stayed one minute and thought. Suddenly she trembled and stood up.

'Oh no...!'

'What Lizzy? Did you find a name?' asked Edward.

His sister was pale and truly shocked. The situation had complicated for the second or the third time.

'Two names actually... Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Sebastian had prepared for that afternoon Asian tea with milk and honey. As a sweet he had chosen biscuits with chocolate because his young master still wished to be served with sweets exactly like a child. On the other hand , he didn't understand why people have always found chocolate delicious , perhaps his tastes were too diffrent.

The elegant butler put the tea into a small cup. The teapot was full with tea because Ciel was very busy with the new case. Only tea could calm he down , unfortunately for a short period of time. His nwe duties and missions were far more complicated than the ones he used to have in the past. However , there was pain and plesure , a difficult job made the young Earl trembled. Finishing one of the Queen's orders proved his superiority.

'Sebastian! Thinsg are too complicate. I'm afraid will need a trip to France or maybe some undercover work. However, something we should do!' Said the youg Earl arranging his gray hair with his hand.

Sebastian smirked closed his eyes. His master was again in a big time rush and didn't judge all the facts.

'Young master , with all the respect I don't think it will be necessary. Some researches in London are far enough. We need to be smarter , that's all. Apparently we are facing an unusual enemy. He remembered me about my first fight with Agni , of course both Agni and that mysterious character are both human. Humans with remarkable skill. '

'Indeed.' said Ciel. 'Soma wanted to help us too. I put him and Agni to investigate some foreign noblemen. They are really useful...until the things will be dangerous. Then , they will be just a impediment, like always. '

Sebastian smirked and rose his eyebrow. He suddenly had a strange idea.

'What about lady Elizabeth? A female's presence is the best detective and lady Elizabeth is an irresistible young lady.

Ciel stood up and blushed. He was visible nervous, ready to hit Sebastian in every moment woth all his power. With some greats powers he clamed down and clenched his fists.

'Sebastian...I do not want Lizzy to enter in this world. More than that , I don't want any possible villian's eyes on her skinny body. Just the thought make me sick , Elizabeth is only _mine_. '

The butler couldn't stop himself to laugh. Ciel looked at he with some egil eyes ordering with sights to tell him why he was laughing.

'You look very possessive , yong master! '

Ciel didn't blush or laughed. He was conscious of his feelings and his words. Elizabeth was _his _beautiful fiancé , her sweets smile are only _his_ , the young Earl couldn't accept the fac that someone could be loved by Elizabeth. Demon or not , dead or alive , it didn't matter , Elizabeth still remained a pure and innocent human being. _His _human being.

'Let's put an end to this conversation. I will visit Elizabeth later , but now let's focus on the suspects list. I found an interesting name...I think it's a first step in this case.'

Ciel handed over Sebastian some papers. While he was reading them , the butler smiled. That was an important step indeed.

* * *

Elizabeth was brushing her blond hair with a special brush-a hift from Soma , a very good friend of hers. Nina made her a dress with a nice combination of colours : emerald and light turquoise. The designer had said that bright colours advantaged Elizabeth , but the girl was no longer interested in her look. She needed something light and comfortable , due to this she didn't wear a corset. However , this was a good thing. Aunt Ann had always said that the corset is the number one enemy of a girl , it affected the blood circulation. The other girls were wearing a corset, but Elizabeth didn't need it. She was skinny having a very thin waist. This was one reason for what she was envyed . But no one knew how hard she had worked to be the person she is today and no one cared about her efforts. They blaimed only the present person without knowing everything. Elizabeth let them talked if this made them happy , she had another worries anyway.

The young mistress rang and her maid appeared quickly. Even she didn't show to often , Elizabeth loved Paula like a big sister.

'Paula , where is my brother?' Asked Elizabeth.

The maid closed her eyes and smiled. A normal question , a normal lady Elizabeth.

'He's in the library with your father young mistress. Perhaps I am wrong , but I think they are waiting for you.'

Elizabeth trembled she knew what it meant.

'Is there a _family council? _ ' asked the teen.

Paula shook her hair and Elizabeth slapped her forhead. A family council was equivalent to a never ending war. Well , she couldn't miss that council , for two resons. First , important things would be discussed and second , Francis was unmercifully with the ones who missed the family council. And Elizabeth had seen wolves which were more mercifully than her mother.

* * *

In the library , the Midfords were standing around the big table. Usually , Elizabeth loved the time spent with her family in the library , whe. She was five , her mother used to read all the story in one single night. Francis had done this for severaldays because for her children the same story had one thousand faces. But she was happy , evem today she could've been happy if Edward wouldn't call together a family coucil.

'So...'started Elizabeth wanted to make a joke. 'A family council and it doesn't belong to Mom... everything is possible in the world.'

Francis gave an ugly sight to her daughter sign that there was no time for unsalty jokes.

'Well , Lizzy it's right...' said Edward in his sister defence. 'But we will keep the jokes for another day. As I told you, Mom , Dad , Lizzie's mission involves this time our family more than usual. If someone wants the secret behind Shoka Society it's very probably to come after us too-Gran had a lot of books and documents , who knows how many are hiding something?'

'And what do you propose, Edward? ' asked Alexis Midford from his big armchair. The head of the Midford family thaught about what his son had just said. He wasn't allowed to let anybody close to his family and hurt them. If they really had a problem, it was his responsibility to find a solution-believing or not, Edward and Elizabeth were just some children , naïve and innocent. Alexis Leon had lived some difficult times at his life too , enough to realise hiw you should act in such cases.

'Dad! You didn't get the point. We must find out who is manipulating Shoka Society and stop them. And here fomes our biggest problem ; there are a few clues but... _Ciel has them. _'

Francis gave a start without being shocked - it was normal for the Queen's watchdog to receive such a mission. Her nephew was jo an adult ready to face of every challenge , her daughter as well. That was the problem...

'You did well , Edward. It's good you had told us this information. Ciel could be in danger and it's our duty to protect he , at least , Shoka Society it's like a final gift from _Father , no? '_

Alexis couldn't stop himself to smile -Francis considered Harold her father. They were looke alike and Alexis could swer that they were siblings. That was a good thing , Francis was easily accepted in their family , although they didn't knew the whole story about how he had met her. Mr Midford smiled lost among the memories.

'Mom ,' said Edward. 'There's only person who cand find out what Ciel had discovered and if he had dicovered something. And that person is...Elizabeth. Everything will be perfect , because Lizzy is his fiancé non one will eer ask why they spend so much time together. -

Francis came back with his legs on Earth amd stood up revolted after he had heard Edward's idea.

'For the Godness sake , Edward. We can't force Elizabeth to stay with Ciel against her will. Don't forget she is a respectable young lady and we must keep the appearance in front of the society!' said Mr Midford as a careful father.

Although the main conversation was about Elizabeth and her realtionship with Ciel , the young lady couldn't heard them anymore.

_Seweetie, you and Ciel are a couple and must start to aft in consequence._

Those were the Queen's orders and she was right. Being next to Ciel gave her lots of advantages in front of thoee who presumed her identity and a little happiness for herself.

_Ciel one bell of smoke separates us. My heart is in a fog my wings are too far away. But against all of this , I'll chase you , you and your world._

Elizabeth looked at her family and smirked.

'I will visit Ciel today. Edward would you mind helping me to choose a dress , please?'

Her brother accepted planning to do his best in order to change Elizabeth's mind. Alone in the library , Francis and Alexis looked at each other and smiled-their children were older and wiser , they did a good job.

'Alexis...'tell Francis. 'You didn't tell them.'

Alexis closed his eyes thoughtful.

'Indeed... I didn't tell them about _the legacy. _'

* * *

'An unexpected visit , Elizabeth! ' said Ciel looking at his innocent fiancé. Elizabeth smirked and made her way through the big salon.

'I thought it will be nice to relive some of our childhood memories I remembered how enjoyable was every visit to your estate...well every escapade I can say because I didn't announce anyone. '

'And after it everyone blamed me. Beautiful memories indeed. '

Elizabeth smiled and sat down on a big armchair. Her purpose was to spend time with Ciel , he would never do something if she was there.

'I didn't announce anyone. ' lie her.' I want to see you.' This wasn't a lie.

Ciel looked in her green eyes and saw only sadness. For ine reason he hated that feelings of Elizabeth.

'You are always welcome here. ' tell Ciel.

Lizzy took a deep breath. She had to go to his study where Ciel was keeping every important document ..

'Can I serve you with something? ' asked Sebastian politely.

Elizabeth quivered. Sebastian's touch was still in her mind. She was wondering how can be a butler so tempting. More than this , how can be Sebastian so skilled. He was an interesting enemy , but for Elizabeth he was just a butler , her prince's butler. However , this wasn't an excuse , she blushed anyway,

Sebastian looked around being unable to understand the reason of lady Elizabeth's behaviour. Ciel was confused too.

'No thank you, Sebastian. I'm fine.' She needed to improvised quickly.

'I wish Agni and Soma would be here. We can have a funny day exactly how we used when we were yong...younger. Have you talked with them , Ciel?

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon_

Ciel stayed seriously in the library reading a historical novel written by Mr Arthur. Mr Wordsmith remained one of his favourite writers , even their experience together couldn't be named enjoyable. But that was a big and great crime...

The butler dressed in black as always brought him a cup of tea. Some Indian herbs hardly recommended by Agni. He put the teapot on the table and watched his master.

'Young master , I received a letter from Prince Soma. He found something. We should expect a visit as soon as possible. '

Ciel didn't answered until he ad finished the page.

'Finally this Price was useful. Well...he's one of my _friends _after all. My schedule is free so there's no need to worry. They come , w're welcome them so what's the problem Sebastian?

Sebastian smirked and seemed shamed.

'Just a habit , young master. At this time, lady Elizabeth used to visit you .'

'She's older now. Surly she'll announced every visit , this is ladylike. '

* * *

_I lose this bet.. _ said Ciel to himself. But he was happy , Elizabeth's presence was as bright as a ray of sun. Without her childish behaviour Phantomhive mansion was empty , cold and dead.

'Bring us some tea , Sebastian !' Order Ciel.

'Yes , my Lord' said Sebastian and left the room.

Elizabeth's heart started beating faster , alone with Ciel wasn't her favourite combination more when she had something to do. Sometimes she was asking herself why everything was easier when they were children. No answer...

'It's nice ,'she said. 'When we were children and I came here , we had always known what to do. We were playing here , outside with toys from your company , I still had that bunny and I called it _Sky..._ now we are _old_. It's too hard to do something , we can't play anymore. '

Ciel didn't realise how much he liked the moments when Elizabeth was acting like a little child. He was distracted by strange smell , flowers , strawberries , fresh air. Ciel gasped , if that was her soul's smell , it meant Elizabeth could be in danger. Ciel wasn't hungry , but is an instinct for young demons to have a crush with a human's soul.

He came closer , against his will and took a hair strand of her face and his hand stopped on er cheek. Elizabeth trembled , Ciel was too close and his touch was moving.

Unfortunately , Sebastian arrival destroyed the atmosphere for Ciel's indignation. Earl Phantomhive looked at his butler with hatred , but he understood the main message : Soma had arrived.

'Excuse me for a moment , Elizabeth , I will return soon.'

Sebastian and Ciel exit the room . The butler smirked to his master indignation.

'You should tell me if you want to have some spare time with Lady Elizabeth , young master. '

Ciel stopped and tried to hit his butler.

'All this comments don't have their purpose , Sebastian ! ' said Ciel still very nervous.

'But , master , there's no problem if you want to stay with your fiancé. It's a good thing after all , considering how beautiful os Lady Elizabeth I can say there are a lot of noblemen who wait the perfect moment too woo her.'

Ciel's blue eyes became darker , but he was calm , very calm.

'If they want Elizabeth only for her beauty , they aren't my opponents...They are just dumbs. '

Agni and Soma were waiting in the blue salon . The Indian prince smiled when he had seen Ciel and went to hg him. Ciel stepped aside and Soma fell.

'Yes , yes , you're glad to see me.' Tell Ciel.

Agni helped Soma to stand down and saluted Ciel with all the respect in an Indian style.

'You're lucky, Ciel! It was easier to do what you told me. ' said Soma.

'Be fast and short.' Order Ciel. ' Elizabeth is here and I don't want to make her to wait me too much time.'

Soma sat on a chiar.

'As you wish. Mahvir Singh and Mao Sen , two Asian noblemen. They are involved too..'

Ciel smiled.

_'As I thought. _' said Ciel pleased.

* * *

_Damn it! I don't have enough time! Wait Elizabeth , don't forget how a real young lady talks , even you are nervous tou must keep a polite and elegant language. _

Lizzy couldn't believed what she had done. Ciel's papers were on the desk but no important documents could be found. She was ready to give up but a small piece of paper leaped to her eyes.

_Count Bennet Gregory. At least it's a name... Tonight zI will draw my sword again. So many emotions..._

Elizabeth left quickly the study room and returned to her place on the same armchair. At the right time - Ciel entered the room followed by his guest three seconds later.

'Soma , Agni!' Said Elizabeth with joy.

Everybody was happy , Elizabeth proposed to have dinner together. However, Ciel was intrigued.

_Where have the strawberries, the flowers and the innocence gone? What happened with you Elizabeth...you are changed. It's like your soul...have change..._

..

**New chapter a long one... I've seen that I count 22 reviews . It's great , I am really happy! ! **

**Tell me what do you think about the new chapter and remember : I don't own Black Butler , but everybody can dream. By the way , I am sorry for every possibly mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Their cases , complicated

Elizabeth watched Ciel in silence and gave him a big smile. However , the young Earl wasn't disturbed by his fiancee's beautiful look , Ciel knew something was strange at the middle and he didn't like that Elizabeth was there. For the first time he wondered what had happened during those long seven years. Elizabeth had had probably a normal teenager's life , or he missed something. He looked at Soma and Agbi , their information was on the second place.

'Can you live me for a moment with Elizabeth , please?' asked he.

They agreed and the girl watched how they left-she was too tired to imagine one hundred hypothesis about what Ciel really wanted. More than that , she was ready to tell him the truth. However , Elizabeth knew it would be a mistake.

_Perhaps , telling the truth has always been the crazy choice. _

'Can I help you , Ciel?she asked with a soft and lovely voice. It didn't work , her mind was focused on her mission -she wouldn't announce the Queen. At least , not now , surely her Majesty had other things to worry about.

'No,' answered Ciel.'Actually ,you can't help me.'

Again , no reaction , the young lady just blinked-her mind was making plans - Ciel slowly became just a strange present..._strange..._

Ciel noticed her atitude, that very relaxed position but those sharp eyes. He lived some annoying feeling : the person who was in front of he was Elizabeth Midford , but everything she represented was stranger , another soul was in her body abd that ment no strawberries anf flowers for Ciel. Only a bad taste abd an awful smell , he needed the old Elisabeth , he needed her soul.

'What had happened ,Lizzy?'asked Ciel

She was confused by the nickname 'Lizzy' - Edward was the first who had valide her like that . After that , everybody started ca calling her _Lizzy._ It really suited her , a nice , beautiful and innocence one. However , Elizabeth didn't believe she deserved a nice nickname anymore. This was not all , in London she was known with different names and different identities.

'Ciel , believe me. This is something I want to know to. I'be tried to find out for so many years , but it's hard when you don't recognise yourself.'

_This was too weird . Elizabeth has her moment when she is depressed , but she has never acted like that. I don't want her in this way , I need more of her beautiful smiles and her giggles. She's just a child. _

Ciel was wrong - Elizabeth looked older. However , she kept a big smile on her face , a smile which yelled _I am fine._ Whoever net her could tell that her eyes were sad abd she suffered a lot. The main reason was her relationship with Ciel.

_How can we stat acting like a couple if we are friends and between us are only lies?Maybe...maybe our engagement..._

Elizabeth removed every bad thought abd shook her head.

'It seems I do not know what I am talking . I am sorry Ciel. I am deeply sorry , I think I am tired. 'She took a deep breath and watched the ground. 'Yes , surely , I am very tired.'

Ciel wasn't pleased with that excuse , but he wasn't rushed. As long as the case would finish , he would think of Elizabeth more.

'It's fine , Elizabeth. I don't know from where has that question come. ' tell Ciel.

'It's late . I will better go home'

'You are right , Elizabeth . It's better for you to have some rest.'..

_There's no more time for sleeping. I'm going out , no sleeping tonight._

* * *

_Ciel looked at Sebastian while the butler was putting the soft porcelain cups on the table. The tea was hot but tolerable and the cake was quite sweet. _

Sebastian was quite maybe a little bit worried : there were a couple of days since they had returned abd there was no sign if Grell ,William or any other shinugami presence. This was odd but tolerable, for the moment , they didn't need other problems.

_Although a shibigami can be somehow useful. _Thaught Sebastian.

That idea was good . When Undertaker was an ally he was helpful-that kind of people usually have access to some unconventional information.

_But now , he's our enemy . Pitiful..._

Sebastian became a servant abd put everything in order. One of his master's recent orders was to keep the estate in a perfect , tidy orders. Ciel didn't gave any other explanations , this business bothered he. Of course , Sebastian had it's own hypothesis and they involved a certain person. However , Ciel Phantomhive is a proud person , too proud .

' I'm off. It's enough work for today.' said Ciel drinking his tea. 'I want to do something. I'll get bored if I'll keep standing here. Everything was different when I was a child. '

'Indeed , everything was easy then , my Lord. What kind of activity do you want? Theatre , opera , a gallery art?'said Sebastian.

Ciel put together his hands and watched the wall.

'No. I don't want any kind of relationships and interactions. There must be someone in whose company I can feel good.'

Sebastian had waited a second after telling:

_'Maybe Lady Elisabeth.'_

Ciel smirked. Elizabeth was a good choice indeed.

* * *

The night was cold abd dark , London was quite , almost too quite. Everyone was spending their time with the family around a big table full with food. At least , if your name isn't Elizabeth Midford. The girl was busy that night and the beautiful landscaper which showed happy abd united families didn't touch her soul. She had a happy family too and as long as she finish with all of this she could get back to them. However , another problems was here. Even she will action for the sake of England, no one knew about her intention. Elisabeth based on the Queen's regard about her person. Victoria needed Elizabeth , she needed a person like the young lady. Someone who was ready to risk his life without telling a word against and someone who agreed to kill every single person who pit in danger England . And this without telling something against too. But , beside these , Elizabeth wasn't a puppet , that night she was on her own.

The girl decided to let the worries for another day. She was close to the Bennet estate , a big land property near London. From her research , Bennet Gregory was a noblemen who travelled a lot in different countries and continents , so his house seemed to be a great museum. This rosed a lot of question about his wealth too. He was followed by Scotland Yard and by Royal Agents. However , he didn't do something so serious so the Queen would be forced to send Elizabeth. That night was an exception ,Mr Bennett had always managed to escape from any invenstigation , it was the perfect time to face one of the most capable agent from England. At least , these were the words about Elizabeth.

At the beginning , the girl hesitated-entering in the house of a powerful nobleman is not a wise decission , but she had not other choice. The same if many people or countries could be at the middle and over the years someone will thank her for all her efforts. Of course , these will be some flowers on a grave and the title of Heroine.

_I want to finish everything quickly and return home. I should be with my family right now . _

But Elizabeth resigned herself and watched the big mansion. Count Bennet had bad tastes in choosing decorative objects . The young lady ignored the detail and looked if someone had fallowed her. There was no sign of anybody , and this was odd. You can expect from someone like the Count to have an active life and guests everyday. That night was too ..._strange._

_It's impossible. Can somebody else to suspect this person? And beside this , two persons can't choose the same day to enter by force in his house._

Instinctively she touched the sword - her secret friend. Since she had taken this job she had that sword given by the Queen herself. She knew that the sword had its own story and probably one day it's history would show up by itself. However , Elizabeth knew what she could do with that sword , so she entered the house.

_Front door ... The V. are always entering by the front door._

The living was quite , no sign of somebody's presence. Without any fear , Elizabeth went upstairs, she was too busy to inspect the house. Still there was silence...

_This is too weird._

Upstair , the hall guided her to many rooms. She inspected them all , Count Bennett seemed to disappear.

'So...' said Elizabeth who didn't fear anymore to speak loudly. 'It seems someone was faster and has already made a visit here.'

She made a review in her mind. She had checked the bedroom first : a big room , with simple French fhrnitore and a big bed with white blankets. The window was closed and on the desk there was no paper or other document. After she checked four guest rooms , smaller than the bedroom and verybad decorated. However , the only room which had remained was the study. Of course , there was a very small posibility for the Count to be there.

Elizabeth moved slowly like a cat , she didn't make any noise. With some fast moves she opened the study's door.

'Oh ... My God..!'exclaimed the girl.

* * *

_Count Bennet Gregory. Born a long time ago and die today. May God rest him in peace _

Elizabeth blinked. For a few minutes she googled at the dead body was was standing in his chair like nothing was wrong. He died quickly hit with a bullet in head. Count Bennet hadn't had any chance to survive , and the murder seeened to be very nervous. The room was in a disorder comparing with the rest of the house . However had been there , he certainly wanted to find something and he failed.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and calmed down. It wasn't the first time she saw a dead body. What the murder didn't find she had to . Probably it was the key to this complicated case which involved her family too.

From the other experiences she had learned that a dead body usually hides secrets , forgotten things by the murder. It was discusting , but necessary . With aversion to this act she touched the body , it was pretty warm. So ironically , if she got there a little earlier , provably Mr Bennet could have a second chance. Firstly , she checked the pockets , Mr Bennett was a person didn't keep valuable objects in his pocketi. However , the girl had found something.

'I can't believe' said the girl when she saw the owl necklace . 'So Gregory Bennet was one of the Shoka Society memeber , too.'

She gasped. Something didn't link. Memebers of that organisation had been supposed to be collaborators so why they were now victims? And why was Count's name in Ciel's lists.

'Did I miss something?'

* * *

Paula was nervous and confusedw , no one was able to predict that Ciel would make them a visit that night. Exactly when the young mistress was out. Her heart beat faster , a couple years ago all the life in the Midford house had changed. Paula could never forget that day...Lady Elisabeth hadn't cone at table , all the other members were quite . That night , the mistress had arrived at home. Her hands were dirty.. Paula couldn't forget that crimson red.

_She was just a child.. _

Paula was ready to cry , the memories were painful . Fortunately , Mrs Midford came to greet her nephew. The maid smiled and breathed freely , it was better to keep a secret from anyone the real jobs of lady Elizabeth.

'Ciel , what a wonderful surprise.'said Francis.

Ciel Phantomhive smirked and hugged his felt a strange pressure in the air , but ignored it. Francis on the other way around was praying for his daughter to come back

'You are too kind . Aunt. To be honest , I came here to see Elizabeth. Is she at hone?'

Edward had come too. He as with his eyes in Ciel. His brother-in-law as a handsome man and his sister a beautiful lady pretty naïve she. Ciel is around. He didn't enjoy this combination . Edward Midford was a protective person .

'So , you come to see Elizabeth. We feel ignored.' said Edward. 'Mother, Elizabeth is in her room. She wants to talk something with you. '

'Then , Ciel , Edward , excuse myself.'

Sebastian looked st Edward . He could see something cold in his eyes.

'You'rd wrong.' tell Ciel to Edward.

'Don't give me wrong , Ciel. Every men who had seen Elizabeth had the sane intentions.'

Sebastian gasped. What had actually happened between his master abd Lady Elizabeth? Ciel's eyes became sharper.

'Elizabeth is _mine._'he said very decided.

* * *

Francis knew that Edward was trying to buy some time but she was really surprised when she had found out that Elizabeth was really in her room.

'Mom ! ' said the girl . 'I think I find out...I am ready to solve this case...I need just a piece of information. The missingw key. Everything is mire complicated and...'

Francis wanted to hear , but everything could wait.

'My dear... Let's let this business for later. Ciel is here and you must spend some time together.'

'What? Time..._togheter ._With Ciel? Mom , what's going on?


End file.
